Once Upon a Love Story
by WhataLovelyPenName
Summary: It's a new year at Dartmouth, and Bella is an English major who just met the cutest guy. Turns out this cute guy is the JV soccer captain. What will become of the two and their relationship? BxE, all human.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my first ever fanfiction! I've been itching to write a story for a while now, and I've never written a fanfiction story before, so I decided to give it a shot. This particular story is about Bella and Edward (obviously, although I've seen fanfiction about other characters). They're in college at Dartmouth, both juniors. I've got an idea of where this story will go, but it's not set in stone. Even if it were, I wouldn't tell you. You'll have to read to find out! Oh, and all the characters are human. No vampires. Currently. Sorry if that's what you were looking for. Ah well. This little summary doesn't make the story sound very good, I know, but I've never been good at advertising/ summarizing, so hopefully this prologue will hook you. So fellow readers, read on, and (hopefully) enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight**** or any of the characters in it. They rightfully belong to one Stephenie Meyer. You lucky author you.**

______________________________________________________________________________________

Once Upon a Love Story

Prologue:

_'How in the world had I let it come to this?'_ I thought to myself as I lay broken and bleeding in _his_ arms.  
"Don't go, please. You can't leave me," _He_ pleaded as I plunged into the darkness around me.*. I didn't want to leave _him_. But the dark offered so much comfort and I knew it would take away the pain.

_'But I have to,' __I_ had thought I said aloud, but when _he_ didn't respond, I realized the words lay frozen on my tongue.

"You can't! You can't! I love you!" _He_ shouted desperately at me, I felt myself being picked up, and I struggled to open my eyes, the dark was getting closer, in the end I knew it would win, I couldn't struggle much longer. I finally got my eyes open and peered into _his_ face and I noticed we were running. But where would we go?

"I. Love...you...more," I gasped in sporadic bursts. I had to say it, and once I did, _he_ looked into my face once more, and that was all I needed to hold on, to fight the darkness. If not for myself, but for _him_.

**I never was very strong, but for **_**him**_**, unlikely love of my life, I could move mountains.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it was short, but it's a prologue. It's not supposed to be paragraphs and paragraphs long. **

**This is just the prologue, and if people sound interested in finding out more, I will continue it. If not…I'll probably continue it anyways, just to get the story going. But review! It's motivating.**

**Oh and thanks so much to my proofreader Rachita. You rule. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, it's my birthday, and well, I thought I'd post chapter one. Woohoo. And I also want to put out chapter two (it's much longer), but I'm just waiting for it to be editted. So hopefully I'll have it up later? We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight**** or any of the characters. Those rights belong to the genius ****Stephenie Meyer****. Although, I **_**do**_** own my very own paperback copy of said book. *hugs book* Yippee!**

_____________________________________________________________________________

Once Upon a Love Story

BPOV

Finally, the new school year had started! The first couple days back at school are always the best. You have your new school supplies, you meet new people, and see once again the people you already knew, and spent months apart from. It was an even better start seeing as how I would finally be out of the Dartmouth dorms, and into my own apartment, now that I was a junior. I felt so free, yet I knew I should still stay grounded. I was a pretty grounded person anyways. I would enter the classrooms (still pale as a ghost, for I _never _tan) with my pen, a brand new notebook, my equally new laptop (word processor included), and fresh ideas. And so, the year began.

EPOV  
School. What a drag. I still couldn't believe the summer days were gone. No more soccer scrimmages with Jasper and Emmett. No more careless days, hanging out with my very best friends. But at least with school came soccer. Once again I would be playing on Dartmouth's soccer team- this year, I was to be captain of the junior varsity team. I was lucky enough to finally secure the three of us- Jasper, Emmett and I, a decent sized apartment. Even better, Alice and Rosalie would be just down the street. My five best friends, at the same school, just minutes away from each other. And so, the year begins.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know, this is again a short chapter, but really it's just there to set up the story. In summary, Bella and Edward are juniors at Dartmouth. Bella is a journalist/English major, and Edward is a history major who is there on a soccer scholarship. He plays soccer (as well as being the captain) while Bella dreams up wonderful stories, articles, whatever she thinks up. Bella lives all by her lonesome (a bit of a loner, but don't worry, she's got friends) where Edward has gone off to college with his four best friends, currently living with Jasper and Emmett, and Rosalie and Alice living not too far away. That's about it, I believe.**

**Also, the ****second chapter**** will be out pretty soon, because this doesn't really even suffice for a chapter. So don't worry. If you were.**

**And thanks so much to my wonderful proofreader, Rachita. You get rid of my many grammatical errors. Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! I told you it'd be out soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Once Upon a Love Story

BPOV

I casually walked to my next class, the August weather warm enough to wear a short-sleeved shirt, but too cold to wear shorts. Made sense seeing how it was on the brink of September, when fall would basically start out here. Personally, the sun was what made my day. I just loved the warm weather, being from Phoenix, Arizona, I was used to that. What provoked me to go to college in the cold East Coast? I still don't even know. But it seemed as if this was where I needed to be. And so that's where I ended up.

I could soon see the building that housed my next class, creative writing. And not too long later I was in the classroom and sitting down. The room quickly filled up and the teacher began to take attendance.

I had noticed one of my friends from past years, Angela, and she came and sat with me. As each name was called, I would look to find the person being addressed, to see if I noticed anyone familiar.

I didn't find anyone remotely familiar, but one guy, really stood out. He definitely was cute. More than cute. His bronze hair was tousled, as if he had just gotten out of bed, he was definitely tall and had a slight build. His eyes were a piercing emerald green. Apparently his name is Edward. Definitely more than cute.

But I had my studies to tend to and if I wanted to become an accomplished author/journalist, I had to focus. So for the rest of the period I concentrated on what the teacher was saying, mostly just introduction to the course and what it would entail.

After class, Angela and I caught up with each other, what we had done over the summer and what we were taking this year.

We soon departed, Angela was off to go get lunch with her new boyfriend, Ben, and I decided that since I had a couple hours until my next class, to just go home and work on the "A Little Bit About Me, ___________" assignment my creative writing teacher had assigned, all the while thinking about a certain bronze haired god.

The assignment didn't take me too long, it was surprisingly simple for the first day of junior year. Soon I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I decided a walk would be good for me seeing as how I had spent my last couple days unpacking and moving into my little apartment, barely big enough for myself.

So I grabbed a lightweight jacket knowing it would soon get cold because it was already five o'clock. My next class being at six, I knew that I definitely had time, maybe even enough to grab a coffee or sandwich or something.

As I walked around the campus and town, I eventually passed by the soccer fields and saw the junior varsity team practicing. Sports are definitely not my thing so I didn't really stop to watch as quite a few girls were seemingly doing. By the looks of it, the practice was just ending and the team was leaving the field, all of the girls streaming out of the bleachers behind them.

As the first few of the team started leaking off the field, one caught my eye in particular. He was certain boy who would not leave my mind. I hesitated for a second before hurrying past the group leaving the field, I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to myself, and suddenly realized it was the wrong thing to do.

Being the large klutz that I am, I tripped over my own two feet and went flying through the air. Just before landing face first face first into the ground, I felt two strong arms surround me and pull me back up.

As I righted myself, I noticed exactly who had saved me from a couple bruises and scratches. Edward _Mason_. The boy I had crushed on since setting eyes on him was Dartmouth's own junior varsity soccer star. And he was now staring at me, as if he was waiting for an answer to an unheard question.

*******

EPOV

(About ten minutes before Bella walks by the field)

EPOV

Sweat beaded on my forehead with exertion as I made my way down the field during our scrimmage game. I passed to Emmett as another of my team rounded on me. I followed Emmett in case he needed me, with Ian just ahead. Emmett passed back to me and I ran towards the goal, dribbling as I go. Jasper's at the goal, defending it as if it were the championship game. I quickly passed to Ian who expertly passed it right back and I swung my leg forward to make contact with the ball, shooting it just out of Jasper's reach. Score. And with that, practice was over.

"Good playing guys! First game in two weeks, practice in Friday at 4. Don't forget!" Coach shouted at us as evryone guzzled down their water. I soon followed suit and grabbed my bag to leave. Alice and Rosalie joined Jasper, Emmett and I as we left the field. Alice pecked Jasper on the cheek as Rosalie teased Emmett about sweating so much. It all made me feel so out of the loop and alone. Not that I couldn't have a girlfriend. I noted all the girls streaming out of the stands, not really picking up on anyone in particular.

We were nearing the exit of the field when I noticed this one girl walking by herself. She was beautiful. There was no doubt about it. Her dark brown hair waved past her shoulders, and her lean frame just drew me in. I don't know what it was about her, but this girl captivated me.

It seemed as if she noticed all of us (how could she not?) and almost paused, and then quickly hurried on. Apparently, this had been a bad move on her part, for as she was about to dart past me, she lurched forward. Before I knew what I doing, I reached out and caught her by her waist so she wouldn't hit the ground and harm her pretty self. She opened her eyes, seemingly surprised when she didn't feel the smack of the concrete sidewalk. She quickly pulled away and straightened herself out. She was even lovelier up close. Her eyes widened and she looked a little dazed when she saw that it was I who had caught her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. Alice and Emmett had started to gather around, as did Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie looked slightly ticked off though. Why? I could never tell you.

"Sorry, what?" She gave me a baffled look.

"I asked if you were alright. That was quite a spill you took there," I replied, slightly amused. She was so cute when she was confused.

"O-oh, that? Th-that happens all the time to-to me," She stuttered. Once again, too cute. I have got to find out her name.

"What's-"

"Sorry, I got to go to my next class. Thanks for...saving me?" She cut me off, her words coming out as a question rather than a statement as she dashed off once again. I liked that. The idea of me saving her. It was a nice idea that was planted in my mind.

"Who was that? She seemed nice. Her wardrobe could use a little updating, but I can fix that," Alice intruded on my thoughts and grinned up at me. Almost as if she knew what I was thinking.

"I don't know," I pondered, "but I'm going to find out."

*******

All day I had looked for my brown haired mystery girl. By my creative writing class the following week, I still hadn't seen her. Why I took this class, I wasn't entirely sure. Being a history major, it didn't make much sense in my curriculum. But I had always loved books and the way the words flowed on the page, and my English teacher always said I had a wide imagination. I stepped into the classroom and took my seat. I decided it wouldn't hurt to just have a look around, just to check if she was there. I took a quick scan of the classroom and finally spotted the only untanned body in the room other than myself. My mystery girl.

She caught me staring at her, and I flashed her a smile. She looked almost...frightened. More embarrassed, I'd say, giving how her face turned red. She gave a timid smile and looked away, striking up a conversation with the girl sitting next to her.

I slowly turned forward again, for the teacher had started talking, chuckling to myself.

"Miss Isabella Swan and Miss Angela Weber please face forward and do not disrupt my class again," Mr. Reynolds instructed the two.

"Sorry, Mr. Reynolds," the one called Angela replied. My not-so-mystery-girl just nodded, her face bright red once again.

Isabella. So that was her name. How beautiful. All class I could not stop thinking about her, and how I could convince her to go on a date with me.

What was this girl doing to me?

*******

Class went by dreadfully slow, but by the end, I packed up slowly, waiting for the perfect moment to follow Isabella out the door and make an attempt to strike up a conversation. Apparently, that wasn't on the mind of a certain obsessive girl.

"Hello, Victoria," I said tersely , "I've really got to be off, soccer practice and what not, you know," I looked around her, seeing Isabella heading towards the door.

"Oh, but Edward," she whined, "I was really hoping you would be able to come with me to my father's restaurant opening tonight. It's really fancy and the food is just great," she batted her eyelashes unconvincingly.

"Um, like I _just_ said, I've got soccer practice and then homework, you know the drill," I may not like the girl, but I didn't want to be rude. I edged around her and started towards the door, hoping to catch up with Isabella. Although personally, she felt more like a Bella.

"But Ed-"

"Hey, wait up!" I shouted in desperation. Thank goodness for soccer, because I caught up quite quickly, barely even winded, "Hey, wait!"

She stopped and turned around. When she caught site of me, she looked so surprised. It made me smile.

"Hey, Isabella right?" I asked her. We resumed walking.

"Uh, yeah, but I go by Bella," She told me quietly. I knew she was a Bella. She swept her long hair over her shoulder and peeked out of the corner of her eye at me.

"I'm Edward," I stuck out my hand, "I believe we ran into each other yesterday?" I gave a mischievous smile.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry about that, I'm not so graceful on my feet," She informed me, and took my hand to shake it. Her hand felt so fragile in mine, so breakable. But she had a firm handshake, which told me she could fend for herself. Too bad for her that I had already subconsciously deemed her mine to protect.

I didn't want to let go of her hand, but I did because I didn't want to scare her off.

"No need to apologize," I assured her, "It happens to the best of us,"

"Thanks, though, that was nice of you, you could've just let me fall, but you didn't," she smiled appreciatively at me.

"No problem at all, it was my pleasure," I told her. For a little bit we walked in silence and I studied her out of the corner of my eye. She was average height, coming up to a little below my shoulder, and her long brown hair flew out behind her in the wind. I wanted to reach out and grab a strand, to twirl it in my fingers. And then maybe she would turn to me, and I could lean down and-

What was happening to me? This one girl consumed my mind and devoured anything that didn't have anything to do with her. Every thought was how to get her to notice me, how to get her to talk to me, how to get her to go out with me. How to get her to kiss me. How could one girl, out of thousands and millions, have such an effect on me?

I noticed that we were getting close to my apartment.

"Where are you going anyway?" I asked, truly curious.

"Well, I don't have another class until six, so I thought I'd go back to my apartment to do some homework or something. I live just over there," She pointed out the apartment complex across the street from my own.

"What a coincidence, you live across the street from me,"

"Oh," She smiled once more and a blush started to creep up her face.

We reached the outside of my apartment complex and she had to cross the street so I turned to her to say goodbye, and found her smiling up at me, and a look in her eye told me she didn't really want us to part just yet. But maybe it was just wishful thinking.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," she told me, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. See you in class, then. Do me a favor and don't go tripping. We don't want your pretty face marked up do we?" I don't know what provoked me to say that last line, but I didn't regret it. Maybe she would think it was witty. Or something like that.

She gave me a slightly annoyed look, but she just looked like an angered kitten. Not going to do much damage, and so utterly cute.

"I'll do my best," She rolled her eyes and dashed across the street. I watched her go and when she got to the other side; she turned around and saw me watching her. She smiled and waved at me.

I gave her what I thought was my most dazzling smile, and waved back. I saw her stand there a little longer, slightly dazed (from my great smile, I hoped) and then shake her head as if to clear it, and she walked inside.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: And there you go. Chapter two. Wooh!**

**So thanks for reading, and reviewing. Reviews are so encouraging. Keep it up!**

**Once again, thanks to Rachita for grammar checking this thing for me!**

**Edit: So yeah, I went and edited this chapter because, frankly, it was pretty bad. So here's the edited version, hopefully better than the previous. Happy New Year's Eve! **

**I'm just waiting for my editor to get ungrounded and then I'll have the next chapter up. Sorry about the wait, and keep on reviewing! Please. :D Thanks to the two that did. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_. _Those rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Once Upon a Love Story

"Hey, Bella, hold up!" I heard someone call from behind me. I whipped around and found Edward jogging to catch up with me. This reminded me of a similar scene about two weeks ago. I still couldn't believe that I was even talking to Edward, let alone being friends with him. Just two weeks later and we were friends. It happened so fast it about gave me whiplash.

I rolled my eyes and continued on walking. He caught up soon enough, "Thanks for waiting," His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I knew you'd catch up eventually, all that training isn't for nothing, I hope. A little extra won't hurt,"

"Gee, thanks Bells," He shook his head, his bronze hair flopping around. He is too handsome for his own good, "Off to hole up and read again?"

"I don't hole up," I said defensively, "I just forget to turn on my phone!"

"Yeah, sure, and you don't trip at least ten times a day," He grinned a crooked smile, making my heart skip a beat. For such a cute, sweet guy, he sure can be infuriating when he wants to be. Which is almost always. Where was the perfectly nice guy that had caught me? He may have unfairly good looks, but that doesn't mean he has to be mean!

I huffed and started walking a little quicker.

"Sheesh, calm down why don't you? Now slow down before you fall and give yourself a concussion," I slowed down, not because he told me too, mind you, but because I knew what he said was true. It was bound to happen sooner or later if I kept up at such a speed. My birthday was in two days, and with my luck (heavy sarcasm here), fall had started early. It was already getting chilly and I wrapped my jacket a little closer to my body, mentally cursing the weather and my hate for all things cold and rainy. Again, I pondered why in the world I had moved to such a cold place, and immediately took it back after looking at the person walking beside me. Annoying or not, he was so gorgeous, and could definitely be caring and kind and sensitive and sweet and...I should stop before this becomes more of a run on than it already is.

"So, how's that vampire series you're reading going? Anyone die yet?" I snapped out of my reverie and glanced beside me at Edward.

"It's just great, I'll have you know," I told him matter of factly. I had recently been obsessively reading this one romance series about vampires. It was great, and I couldn't remember the author's name, but it was something like Stephenie Meyer...

"Pah, I think the idea of vampires is stupid and good vampires on the whole? Impossible. The whole thing is improbable and definitely not interesting," Edward scoffed. Pshh. He's a boy, he wouldn't understand.

"As a matter of fact, it's just dandy, I'll have you know. Don't you have soccer practice or something?" I questioned, hoping he would say yes, and at the same time hoping he would say no.

"Actually, I have a date with one, Bella Swan," He said. I rolled my eyes at him and decided he was delusional. A date? With me? Why in the world would he want to? He probably didn't even mean a _date_ date.

Did he?

"Oh do you, now?" I looked away at the wall and flushed slightly. He may be annoyingly confident, but that didn't mean I wasn't blatantly attracted to him.

"Only if you would like to," He nodded his head towards the coffee shop and raised his eyebrows in question, "Coffee sound good?"

Was it just me, or did he sound a little unsure of himself?

Ha, that would be a first.

"I would love to, dear Edward," I proceeded to follow him into the coffee shop, order a drink, and find a table for two.

As we sat down, I glanced around and noticed that the place was pretty crowded. Why it was so crowded on a Tuesday, I'll never know. I turned back to Edward, and he seemed to be looking at me curiously. I was a little unnerved to being stared, but couldn't seem to rip my gaze away from him. I took a hesitant sip of my drink.

"So, what's up?" I questioned, deciding that I would have to be the one to get the ball rolling. Any other girl would find his intense stare creepy, I, on the other hand, found it flattering. I started to feel a little self-conscious though, and blushed vehemently.

He too took a drink and then placed his cup on the table, his green eyes shining with some emotion I couldn't decipher.

"I like that color with your skin," He commented, nodding at my shirt. I blushed (I sure was doing that a lot lately) and looked down. I happened to be wearing a dark blue sweatshirt.

"Thanks," I continued on, a little unsure of how to proceed from such a comment," Um, so how's soccer going?"

I had been doing some research online and had actually learned a little about soccer. I learned the different positions, the rules, as much as I could. I know, I'm infatuated.

Edward opened his mouth to respond, but was immediately interrupted by a very pretty someone.

"Edward!" A certain blonde exclaimed, "It's such a surprise to see you here!"

"Hello Tanya," Edward slowly tore his gaze from mine to give Tanya a cold stare.

Why was he giving her a cold stare? She was so obviously beautiful with her blonde hair straightened to perfection (where my was hastily thrown into a ponytail) with an immaculate outfit that flaunted her curves (where I was wearing a Dartmouth sweatshirt and jeans). Edward didn't even seem to want to give her the time of day, yet I seemed to capture his attention. It didn't make any sense to me, nor did it stop Tanya's incessant flirting.

"So, Edward," Tanya shamelessly flirted with Edward, completely ignoring me. I just met her and already she doesn't like me. Just because she's beautiful doesn't mean she has to be rude. Maybe this is why Edward doesn't like her, "I'm having a party Friday, and I'm sure you'll be able to come right? I am not willing to take no for an answer!" She batted her mascara covered lashes at him and puffed her chest out a little more.

What the heck?

"Maybe, I might have practice that day. If I happen to be free, is Bella invited?" He glanced pointedly at me. He didn't turn back to Tanya who glanced at me and glared a little bit.

Geez lady, what did I ever do to you?

"No, she's not;" She then caught Edward start shaking his head no, and quickly added, "seeing how many _people_ are invited. I'll see what I can do," She smiled a toothy smile. She then glared at me one last time before waggling her fingers in Edward's face, "Tata, Edward, see you Friday!"

I watched her sashay out, wondering how the heck she got into Dartmouth. I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Or a girl by her flirting, in this case. I mean, maybe she was a rocket scientist under that blonde hair. Or maybe she wasn't.

Edward seemed to be seething a little bit, so to distract him, I took another sip of my drink and thought to strike up a new conversation…again.

"So, what's up?" Wait, didn't I already say that?

"Oh. Nothing really, soccer, school, soccer, friends, soccer, you know, the usual," He grinned slyly. He apparently hadn't missed my redundancy.

"Sounds like oodles of fun," I said sarcastically, "Really, do you have a life?"

"Funny, Bella. Real funny," He rolled his eyes, "See me? I just can't stop laughing," All this in such a monotonous voice. Yeesh.

"You need to loosen up a little. Come on, live a little!" I exclaimed, knocking over my drink and his in the process, "Crap!"

Crap is right. I am _such_ a spazz.

Edward just roared with laughter. The roles had reversed so quickly I barely had time to keep up. Plus, now I've got a mess to clean up.

"Want to help me a bit instead of laughing at my expense," I scowled. I went to go grab some napkins and returned. Edward was still laughing although he seemed a little more under control.

"Ha ha, very funny. Clumsy Bella strikes again!" I started cleaning up the mess.

"Stupid jerk," I muttered under my breath and soon I saw his pale hands helping me clean up the rather large mess I'd made. I internally cringed, blaming my mother for my outrageous clumsiness. It always led to worst situations.

After we'd finished cleaning up the mess, (wasting at least a hundred napkins in the process and earning a couple strange looks and glares from the employees) we left, deciding that would be best if we didn't want to be banned.

We soon reached a little park area and I sat down on a swing. Edward joined me and we swayed back and forth for a while on our separate swings.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked, "You don't have any urgent homework to get to do you?"

I myself had a big essay due for my English analysis class, but I had about a week to do it. I'd be fine. It was already 5 o'clock, and the sun was starting to set.

"No, not really," He shrugged nonchalantly, "Nothing I can't get done later. As for what to do, how about a little question and answer. I'd love to get into the mind of Isabella Swan."

"Oh really? Well I myself would prefer to stay out of the mind of Edward Mason. Okay, shoot,"

"Where are you from?" I wasn't expecting such an easy question.

"Phoenix,"

"Why'd you come to Dartmouth?"

"Um…I don't know?" It came out as a question, as if he held the answer to it.

"You don't have a reason?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I guess because I knew it was a good school and all that, but I feel like there's a bigger reason. The thing is, I don't really know that bigger reason, it's more of a feeling," This was all true. I really didn't know why I'd come to Dartmouth. I'd only had this feeling that something really good would've come out of going to this particular school.

"Interesting," He seemed to accept that answer and continued on, " So what are your parents like? Are you close?"

I sighed and the rest of the evening continued on like that until it was eight and we decided we needed to head home. The whole time he was asking me questions. Some were easy (i.e. my favorite color, my elementary school, my favorite books, characters, on and on), and some needed more difficult answers (i. e. boyfriends (I'd snorted and gave him a look which prompted him to raise his eyebrows and ask about _that_), why I disliked the cold, what Arizona was like, etc.).

Seeing how close we lived to each other, we walked back to our own respective apartments together. The whole time Edward chattered in my ear, and I watched him with a fascination. I loved the fact that his hair was naturally tousled, the way his green eyes shone with laughter when he caught me staring (at which I would look away blushing), and the fact that he was pale as me versus the claim that all males should be tanned. Basically, he was a much paler version of Adonis.

But these weren't the only things that captivated me about Edward. It was also the subtle things, like his adorable crooked smile, the way he talked to as if I was the only that mattered, and when he spoke; it was as if he _actually_ cared. All this and more drew me into the mystery that was Edward Mason.

When we got near, Edward paused outside the door to the building. He turned to look at me, a quizzical look in his eye. I stared right back at him, wondering at the feeling I was having at this departure from each other.

I wanted him to kiss me.

**_____________________________________________________________**

**A/N: This chapter went unedited b/c Rachita's old computer is broken and awaiting repair. **

**So an update of this chapter will probably be up soon. If anything sounds weird, doesn't flow or whatever, let me know. Personally, I don't like this chapter. At all. I feel like it's too forced, so I guess it's kind of a filler chapter to get Edward and Bella's relationship going or whatever. I don't really know. The action will be starting up soon, I think. So don't worry! It won't be boring forever. :)**

**P.S. Thanks to **A is for Angel , xTwilightLove , Oh Yeah - GB , and Malaysianwriter1995 **for reviewing. I appreciate it. :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The rights to Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Once Upon a Love Story

EPOV

I smiled down at her, watching her wishfully close her eyes expectantly. I wanted to do what she hoped or thought I would do, but I didn't think it would be wise when we had only met two weeks ago.

_Kiss her._

My brain told me no, and my heart told me yes, _yes_. How cliché, the heart and the brain at war about a girl and an action that would lead to such monumental consequences. How large, I did not know. What I _did_ know, was that I didn't want to alarm her or scare her off or do anything to make this blessing in my life to go away.

_What the heck,_ I thought, and in that moment, my heart emerged from the internal battle the victor.

I leaned down, not closing my eyes until my lips were almost touching hers, a breath apart-

"EDWARD," Damn.

I jerked away before she had opened her eyes and craned my neck to look up at Emmett, leaning out the window as far as he could go without falling out. He was grinning down at me, apparently pleased with himself. Rosalie pulled him back in, scowling and obviously lecturing him. Rosalie was Emmett's logic, where Emmett was Rosalie's carelessness. Emmett was carefree and Rosalie was grounded. They went together, supplying for what the other lacked. I was jealous that they went together so fluidly, always knowing what the other was thinking. I looked down at the beauty in front me, and hoped for the same. That we, too, would match as Emmett and Rose did, as Alice and Jasper did. As my parents, Carlisle and Esme did. All were each other's soul mate, and deep down inside, I knew Bella was mine.

No, it was not love at first site, and I wasn't even sure this was what love _was_. All I knew was that I wanted this woman to be mine. I had only known her two weeks, such a short time it was, but I felt like I knew her inside and out. I didn't necessarily know her past, her parents, her friends, but I knew how Isabella Marie Swan ticked.

I knew that she liked her coffee with three scoops of sugar and one cream. I knew that she preferred to be alone with a book than out dancing at a party. I knew that she _couldn't_ dance. I knew that her hair had a tint of red when in the sun. That she hated the cold and reveled in the sun. She was smart and witty and when I was close enough, she smelled of freesia and lavender, even though she swore she never wore perfume. I knew that she didn't think she was beautiful, but in reality, she was the most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on.

I sighed and looked back at Bella, who had stayed in place, her eyes looking up at me expectantly, and when I caught her eye, she rolled her own pair of chocolate brown eyes. I laughed at this and looked back up to see Alice craning out to window and looking down at the two of us on the street, looking right back up at her. She smiled brightly and waved; Bella gave a hesitant wave and turned back to me.

"So, those are you friends?"

"Uh, no, those are the crazy people who broke into my apartment. Ignore them, they'll go away eventually," I remarked, still gazing up at Alice, glaring until she smiled one last time and disappeared back into the apartment.

Bella laughed her adorable laugh, "Well I guess you better go and make sure they don't break ro take anything,"

With that, she stood on her tippy toes and brushed her lips against my cheek. I watched her bounce away, but before she turned, I saw the blood rush to her cheeks as she flushed for the millionth time that day. When she had entered the building, I was still standing there, staring after her as if she was still standing at the entrance, fighting the urge to pull my hand up to my cheek, and touch where she had ever so softly grazed my face.

I turned and smiling slightly, I entered the building behind me.



I had barely been able to go over what I had just done, when the phone rang, loud and shrill, jolting me back to the present.

I walked over to where the phone was perched on the table next to the couch, throwing my keys onto the counter on my way over. I quickly pick up the phone before the ringing could stop.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, its Angela,"

"Hey Ange, what's up?"

"Well me and Jess – you remember her right, from that one party last year? – were going to go out tonight for a girl's night. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

Really, I wasn't up for going shopping and laughing and ogling at guys tonight. All I wanted to do was curl up with a good book and a steaming mug of coffee. Or maybe I could just walk across the street, ring a certain someone's doorbell and –

Maybe I _should_ go with them; I haven't hung out with Angela and Jessica in a while. Anyways, I can never say no to Angela. She was one of my first real friends here at Dartmouth and one of the only that has stayed that way.

"Bella? Are you still there?" Angela asks me, a note of worry in her timid voice.

"Oh, sorry Angela, I was distracted for a second there,"

"Oh, well, if you don't want to go then…you don't have to,"

"Of course I'd love to go, Ange! I need a night out of this apartment,"

"Great! We'll stop outside the apartment at seven," I glance at the clock nearby, it's 6 o'clock now.

"All right, see you then,"

"Bye, Bella!"

We both hang up and I move to my bedroom to get ready. I change from my sweatshirt and into a button up shirt that matched the sweatshirt in color. I pulled my hair down from its ponytail and attempt to make it look presentable. I then proceeded to clean up a little bit (i.e. a little makeup). I mean, this is a night out, and knowing Jessica, we would be doing a lot of shopping and a little bar hopping. I couldn't go out in a sweatshirt and a messy ponytail.

I had just realized I had been wearing this while with Edward (mentally cringing), when the doorbell rang. It couldn't be seven already could it? I didn't take _that_ long to get ready. I glance over at the clock and sure enough it is not seven yet, only 6:30.

I walk to the door, very curious at this point, and look through the peephole. I smile to myself and open the door.

Standing there in the hall is a delivery man. I smile at him, and he hands me a single rose. I thank him and he heads off.

As I close the door behind me, I search the rose for a card, a tag, anything that would indicate who it is from. There is none that I could find. Once I determine that, I examine the delicate rose.

Its petals are a blood red color, and the stem free of any thorns. The leaves are delicate and the petals soft as a breath. I bring the single flower close to my nose and inhale. The smell is intoxicating. I've always loved the smell of this certain blossom, even if it does resemble blood and the idea of it is entirely cliché.

I quickly find it a vase to live in, and fill it with water. I place the rose into the water and start to clean up a little. I'm already done getting ready, and this place is a mess.

Ten minutes before Angela will be here, I find myself stroking the leaves of the rose, and thinking of Edward. I don't know why I think of him, out of everyone I know, but somehow, I know the rose is from him. Why? I don't know. The idea of him sending the rose is a lovely thought that I let consume my mind until I hear my phone ring once more. I don't pick it up, taking it as my cue to head downstairs and outside.

As I rush outside to meet up with Jess and Ange, I feel the night air cool my face and we head down the street. We soon encounter some shops and Jessica begs us to go in. We, of course, relent, knowing we'd end up in there somehow. I watch Angela and Jessica dress themselves up in the most ridiculous outfits, large hats and neon green leather skirts, a dress so small it might as well have been a shirt, a dress so _big_ it could've been a place for a small family to live. All the while we cracked up at the ridiculous outfits, every once in a while picking out something actually decent to wear in public. They pay for their pickings and we're on to the next store.

This is how it goes the rest of the night, sometimes we stop into a food place for some nourishment, but we always end up moving on. Jessica picked up some numbers from cute guys but Angela and I held back on the flirting, Angela because of Ben, and me because of Edward. Well he's not my boyfriend _yet_, but one can always hope.

At around ten, we had entered a boutique that sold a large assortment of accessories and trinkets. It was so cute and everything was decently priced. Jessica was trying on some outrageous headbands to Angela and my amusement while I checked out some wallets (my old one being about to fall apart).

Jessica sidled up next to me and discreetly pointed out the window.

"Hey Bella, those guys are _completely _checking you out. They are totally hot," she whispered in my ear. I turned to look out the window to see exactly who she was pointing at and saw three men standing there and watching me. One saw that I had noticed them and grinned widely at me. I smiled timidly back and he nudged his two friends. They saw me and one winked while the other grinned almost menacingly. I quickly went back to sorting through the wallets before walking over stand by Angela.

Jess followed me, commenting, "Well? Are you going to go talk to them?"

"No, to be honest, they kind of frighten me. I think they've been drinking, anyways. They _must_ have my confused with someone else," At that moment, the tallest of the three took a large swig from a can of beer.

"I guess you're right. Although, if they were sober, I would _totally _get their numbers," Jessica said with a smirk and waved the topic away.

We decided to head our separate ways at eleven, Angela saying she needed to get some sleep; she had a class at eight the next morning and Jessica decided she was just going to head out because apparently all the walking was taxing. I just shrugged and headed back to the apartment.

On the way, I found a bookstore and decided to pop in. I was running low on reading materials and hoped this store would have the next book in that vampire series I was reading. Luckily, they did and while I was waiting to pay, I saw the same three guys I had seen earlier in the boutique. I quickly paid and headed out, not looking their way and heading straight to the apartment.

After crossing a few streets and walking for a bit, I checked behind me and saw that they were no longer there. I breathed a sigh of relief and decided to take a short cut through an alley that would take me right past Edward's apartment and then all I would have to do was cross the street and I'd be able to take a warm shower and go to sleep. Maybe I could read a few chapters first, do some homework-

_Wham_.

Something collided with me and I flew to the ground. I merely widened my eyes when I saw it was the shortest of the three men who had practically tackled me. I was too shocked to do anything but, and the force of the collision had knocked the wind out of me. He stood there, smiling down at me in a sinister way. Terrified and hyped on adrenaline, I stood up and tried to remember the defense classes I took in gym back in high school. Running obviously wasn't an option and I started to work up a scream with what little air I had regained.

_Thrust heel of hand up nose. Knee to the groin. Scream._

They circled nearer and before I could utter the blood curdling scream I was about to release, _someone_ darted into the alley, punched the tallest of the guys – effectively breaking his nose – and pulled me out onto the sidewalk all in the span of about ten seconds.

I stumbled when we hit the pavement and almost fell, but my savior caught me right in time. I glanced back in the alley and saw all three men scramble away, leaving a six pack of beer behind. Shocked at what had just happened, and shivering at what could have, I looked up to see that this was the second time Edward had come to my rescue. The look on his face was a cross between pure rage and extreme worry.

It took me a couple minutes to realize his mouth kept opening and closing.

Then it took me another couple minutes to realize he was _saying_ something. And I'm pretty sure he was shaking me.

"Bella?! Bella! Bella! Bella?!" He was saying. Hey, that's _my_ name!

_No shit Sherlock_.

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you don't answer me right this minute, I'm going to assume you've gone into shock and I'm taking you to the hospital!"

I decided that this would be the appropriate time to answer him, "You sound like my father," I rolled my eyes at him and attempted to untangle myself from his arms because it seems that he did not let go of me after he caught me. This didn't exactly work as he still held onto me with his iron grip. I guess soccer works your arms…wait, that doesn't make any sense.

"Uh…" I looked pointedly at his arms.

"Oh, right," He then let go and took a step back, watching me for something.

"Yes? Is there something on my face?" I looked at myself and saw that the hem of my shirt was a little ripped and I was missing a button. Crap, I liked this shirt.

"No, I'm waiting for you to go into shock, like a normal person would've by now,"

I just shrugged and looked back at the alley I had just been pulled out of. I thought of what could have happened and shivered a little before looking back at Edward and shrugging once more. I realize the extreme danger of what _could've_ happened. I could be one of those girls who are brutally murdered and end up on the news. But I didn't, and I didn't exactly want to dwell on that fact when all it would bring me is worry and fear. I didn't tell him this, but I figured it was written all over my face, he seemed to know me so well. How else would he have been able to save me?

Wait, how _did_ he know to come to the alley?

"Wait, how _did_ you know to come to the alley?"

"I was walking home from soccer practice," It was then that I noticed he was wearing the team practice jersey, and soccer gear. His bag was thrown over by the wall of the building. How had I not noticed that? And he practiced until _eleven?!_

"You practice until _eleven?!_" I cried in disbelief.

He just shrugged, "The team practices up until eight, I stayed and did some drills until 10:45 and then walked back here. Good thing I stayed otherwise something worse could've happened. By the way, why weren't you doing anything? You were just standing there."

"I was getting ready to scream and also trying to remember how to incapacitate a creep,"

"Really? What about running?" I just looked at him. He finally understood and said, "Well let's just be glad I got here in time. Come on, let's go up to my apartment and you can get something to eat."

"Why can't I just go to my apartment? It's just across the street."

"You can't go, because to be honest, I'm afraid you're going to go into shock and do something drastic. Plus, _my_ apartment is right here, and I can keep an eye on you." He started to walk away, and I deliberated just going to my apartment anyway but decided he would probably just drag me back here. He could probably do it too. He just kept walking and after he picked up his soccer bag, he turned, saw me standing there and raised his eyebrows in question.

I just sighed in reply and caught up before we both went up to where his apartment was. When we got there, I realized I was shaking a little. It wasn't from what had just happened, or that it was cold (it really was, _freezing_ in fact), but the fact that Edward was so close and that I was going to his place. I knew his two friends lived there and wondered what they would think.

Edward unlocked the door and we stepped inside. All was quiet, but I could hear a loud snoring coming from one of the halls that must lead to the bedrooms. Edward then flicked on the lights in the kitchen and I saw how much bigger the apartment was than mine. The kitchen was a little bigger than mine, and their living room alone was as big as my kitchen area and living room put together. Then again, I guess there are two other people living here, so the extra space is needed. Everything was oddly clean for a bunch of guys.

"Want anything to drink? Water, tea, coke, milk, pretty much anything," Edward pulled me out of my reverie. He had the fridge open and was looking over his shoulder at me.

"Water would be fantastic, thanks."

He tossed a water bottle at me, which I very nearly dropped. He laughed quietly and came over to sit stand on the other side of the counter. I took a swig of the water and felt the icy cold drink slide down my throat. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was and I quickly downed about half of it as quick as I could.

At this Edward smirked a little, "Glad to see you actually reacting normally to this for once," He looked at me searchingly, as if looking for a crack that might cause me to break, "Are you sure you're okay?"

The concern was so evident in his voice I almost blushed, but I didn't and responded in an even voice, "Edward, I'm fine. I'm not a china doll that's going to break if I'm dropped. What could've happened _didn't_ and I don't want to think about the 'could've, should've, would've'," as I said it I looked him straight in the eye to tell him once and for all that I was perfectly fine, that I wasn't going to break down in tears at any given moment.

"Well, alright," He looked longingly out the window, and then back at me, "Bella-"

He immediately stopped talking when the snoring stopped. He paused, and then when it restarted, relaxed a little. He seemed about ready to say something else when a short girl with short hair and a distinct pixie like quality of her stature…well _danced_ into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before running a hand through her short black hair. When she came to the kitchen, seeing me and Edward standing there, she smiled.

"So Edward, this must be the mystery girl." She grinned slyly and stuck out her hand, "Hi, my name is Alice!"

"Uh, Bella," I responded, a little unsure of the strangely awake girl when it was…_twelve_ at night on a Tuesday. I took her tiny hand and found that she had a nice strong handshake. Handshakes say a lot about a person and tend to be my way of finding out what a person's made of. It seems that despite the little body, this girl was strong. "It's nice to meet you, Alice."

I glanced at Edward and saw him giving Alice a strange look. She glanced over at him and smiled benignly. I must've looked confused because Edward explained, "Alice has been really looking forward to meeting you. So excited that she couldn't stop talking about my "mystery girl". Her words, not mine."

He rolled his eyes at her and she just grinned. It was obvious how close they were and I was a little jealous that I myself did not know Edward just as well.

"I was just excited to hear that Edward had found himself a girl-" At this, she clapped her hand over her mouth and looked astonished at Edward. It looked as if Edward was blushing.

Whoa, wait a second. Rewind. Edward _blushing_? No _way_.

I looked back at Edward who seemed fascinated with the floor and Alice looking anywhere but me. What had she said? Something about Edward finding a girl…

She couldn't mean-

No way. Edward didn't like _me_. Not in that sense anyway. No possible way. Not when he could have any girl. I mean, he was the freaking star of the JV soccer team. I pondered this and took another sip of my water before carefully studying Edward. He had stopped blushing and was watching me again, waiting for some kind of reaction. So I gave him one. I smiled a coy smile. That seemed to be a good one because he grinned his gorgeous crooked grin that sent my heart racing, my blood pumping. It made me want to kiss him all over and never leave his side. Alice coughed and we both looked at her.

"So…I guess I'll just get my water and head back to sleep," She grabbed a cup from a cupboard and filled it with tap water before walking back down the hall. Before she disappeared into one of the rooms she turned back and smiled at us both, "Goodnight Edward, Bella. It was nice meeting you."

And just like that we were alone again. Edward gestured that we go sit in the living room and after I sat down on one of the couches, Edward decided to occupy one of the seats across from me. He seemed content to just watch me again. It was a little unnerving.

"What?" I asked, "Did I spill water on myself?" I glanced down and didn't see any stains on my already tattered shirt.

"No, I was just thinking and you were in my line of view. Not that I'm complaining."

"What are you thinking about?"

He ran a hand through his bronze locks and looked me in the eye. It was becoming difficult to keep my eyes open, a battle between my eyelids and my want to stay awake. Just before I closed my eyes for the last time that night, I saw a fuzzy Edward open his mouth and say, "You."

That's when I felt my head hit a pillow, heard footsteps cross the room, felt hands cover me with a blanket and when he thought I was asleep, I felt a soft hand brush my hair from my face and warm lips place a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight Bella, my love," a voice whispered in the night.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Once again, this story goes unedited by an eye other than mine. I myself looked it over a couple times, but I didn't have my trusty grammar spy, Rachita to look it over because her computer is still broken. An edited version will be up later on and if you see any mistakes, please let me know. There may be some wrong times or dates because I shifted some stuff around to make it a little more realistic.**

**I also noticed exactly how short my chapters are. My apologies for that! I didn't realize it and am trying to make them longer. My baad. Just hang tight with me, this is my first time writing a chaptered story, I appreciate those of you who are following for being patient. Thanks. :)**

**Thanks so so so much to **A is for Angel and xTwilightLove **for reviewing. I really appreciate the time you take to review. :)**

**Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 5

Once Upon a Love Story

EPOV

After I had pulled the blanket over Bella, I kissed her forehead and whispered ever so softly in her ear, "Goodnight Bella, my love."

As soon as I heard her breathing even, I stepped back and lay down on the couch opposite her. I tried falling asleep but I kept peeking through my lids to watch the beauty across from me sleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep and, if possible, even more beautiful.

Seeing as how I couldn't sleep, I stayed awake all night, just watching Bella sleep. Who knew that sleeping could be so fun to watch? Especially with Bella, she was delicate and pretty when she slept, her eyelids fluttering with the secrets of her dreams. The very best part of watching her sleep, was not just watching her, but listening as well.

I was watching Bella during the night, about to fall asleep myself, my eyelids slowing drooping shut. Just before they shut, I heard Bella whisper, "Edward," which instantly woke me up, my eyelids snapping open and me falling off the couch.

I slowly stood up, seeing if I had woken her and then moved closer to her. I watched her again, and sure enough, she uttered my name again, this time with a contented sigh punctuating it. My heart practically flew. _She was dreaming about me?_ I wanted to get up and dance, but found myself frozen at her side.

It wasn't that I wanted her to reveal all of her deep dark secrets, or that I hoped to hear her pronounce her love for me. It was as if I couldn't move, I just wanted to hear her dream filled voice again, it was like accidentally overhearing a particularly juicy piece of gossip. You just couldn't stop listening. Not saying that I enjoy gossip or hearing people's secrets, mind you.

I don't know how long I sat there, next to her on the floor, but before I knew it, the sun was starting to rise and I heard some people getting up and getting ready. I had heard her mumble my name multiple times that night and also listing off people who I'm sure were family or friends from back home (I also heard the name Jake a lot, and "my Jake" which I'll admit made me jealous. I hoped he was her brother) while also hearing her mumble, "Too cold, much too cold". It all made me strangely elated.

I picked myself off the floor and went to go make myself some coffee. Good thing I didn't have any classes today. The strange thing was, that I wasn't even tired. As the coffee maker beeped, I saw Jasper walk into the room out of the corner of my eye, still in sweats and a t-shirt. He nodded his good morning at me, yawning and stretching as he did so before walking over to the fridge and grabbing the carton of eggs, some cheese, and the butter before turning the stove on and grabbing a pan.

Jasper's not a man of many words, so as he made his breakfast, we both just stood there in a comfortable silence. This is one of the reasons we are such good friends, we didn't need words to communicate, we just knew each other. He was like brother to me as was Emmett.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, remembering that she never came into the kitchen with him.

"Where do you think? In the bathroom getting ready," He shot a look at me and we both laughed. Alice could take hours getting ready and even kept a whole _dresser_ here as well as half the closet.

It was about 8:30 when we heard Emmett's booming laugh followed by the scurrying of feet into the kitchen. Emmett practically hurdled into the kitchen and was across from Jasper in a flash, watching the eggs cook. Rosalie followed close behind shaking her head at his antics, but I spotted a smile on her face.

As soon as Jasper was done making the eggs he put them on a plate and when he turned to get a fork, Emmett grabbed the plate and ate all of the eggs in one bite. With his fingers. His eyes widened at the heat of the egg and he gagged, making wild hand motions with his hands around his mouth. We all stifled our giggles as Jasper turned around. Emmett immediately looked away, an innocent expression on his face.

Jasper took one look at his now eggless plate and glared at Emmett, "Emmett."

Emmett turned to face Jasper and in the most innocent voice he could muster, "Yes Jazzy?"

"Do you happen to know who ate my egg?"

"Your egg? You had an egg? Why Jasper, I have no idea who ate your deliciously cheesy egg!" Emmett grinned like the lying prankster he is which caused us all to burst into a fit of hysterics as Jasper just glared at Emmett before grabbing a banana, kissing Alice on the cheek and leaving. Emmett just watched him go, looking very proud of himself. Alice left almost right after Jasper who was followed by Rosalie who told Emmett she needed to get to class and him offering to walk her there. They all waved goodbye to me, Emmett saying he'd see me later at practice.

Wednesdays were my free days. I had no classes all day while everyone else had classes. I pretty much had the day to myself except for the time period from 4-6 when I co-coached a soccer team of fourteen year-olds with Emmett. On Saturdays, we coached the eight year-olds. This was our way of paying rent because our parents only paid half the rent and we provided the rest. Jasper worked at the school's counselor's office as an "assistant". Really, he was just a glorified secretary, but call him that and you will receive a glare and no dinner. Emmett learned the hard way. Jasper was studying to become a therapist and working there helped him gain some experience, if inadvertently.

After they all had left, I went and checked on Bella (who was still asleep) before going to take a shower and getting dressed. At 9:45, I made my way into the kitchen and decided that pancakes would be a good way to start off the day and started making the batter.

While I waited for the pan to heat up, I once more went to go see if Bella was awake. I walked in and couldn't exactly tell if she was even _alive_. I curiously walked over and squatted down by her head and checked to see if she was breathing.

"Edward," she mumbled. I chuckled at this which I guess must have caused her to awaken. Her eyes burst open, and she unceremoniously fell off the couch, I'm assuming from being startled at my closeness. Seeing as how I was so near, when she toppled over, she fell on top of me and I myself flew backwards and landed on my back, narrowly missing the coffee table.

"Oof!" I grunted as my back hit the ground and then I felt her elbow hit me between the ribs, all the air rushing out of my lungs. Bella herself landed diagonally across my chest.

For a second we just lay there, I was trying to regain my breath and I assumed she was trying to process what had just happened. She lifted her head off the ground, looked at me and scrambled up into a sitting position. When she had sat up, cold air rushed in to where her body had just been.

"Edward? Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" She looked at me, her brown eyes filled with worry.

By now, I was able to sit up and look at her. This whole thing seemed to ridiculous and funny to me that I took one look at her and immediately started laughing. I laughed so hard I fell right back over and Bella just gave me the weirdest look. I don't even know what was so funny about any of it; I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

Pretty soon, Bella was laughing along with me. By the time we had both regained our composure, she looked about to repeat her question, but I interrupted her, "Bella, I'm fine, just a little startled. Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle _you_. I was just making sure you were _alive_, you looked about dead. The only way I knew you were awake was when I heard you talking in your sleep."

When she heard this, she turned beet red, "No! I didn't! Tell me I didn't sleep talk!"

"Yeah you did. It was cute."

"Please tell me I didn't say anything embarrassing."

"Just basically that it was too cold here, something about someone named Jake and…" I paused, debating whether informing her that she had said my name. Multiple times, "that's it."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Jake's my best friend, he lives in Washington."

I just nodded my head at this new piece of information, "I was going to make some pancakes, do you want some?"

She nodded her assent and followed me into the kitchen. I finished making the pancakes, and we ate in a companionable silence. Every so often she would look over at me and blush; I wondered what was going on in that pretty head of hers. She ate her pancakes with large amounts of syrup and some sliced bananas. I was good with just syrup.

We ate quickly and when we were done, I turned to her, "So Bella, what would you like to do today? I myself have no classes, and I would love to spend today with you."

She looked oddly uncertain and I wondered if I had spoken too quickly. What if she didn't really like me and didn't want to spend any more time with me? What if she _did_?

"I mean, if you don't want to, you don't have too," I quickly added.

She gave me a surprised look, "No, Edward, I would really like to do that, it's just… I think I should go home and change first…I'm still wearing what I did yesterday."

After she said this, she looked away, blushing. How one person could blush so much without popping a blood vessel, I had no idea, but I found it endearing.

"Well alright, you can head home, and call me when you're ready to go. I'll meet you outside."

"Okay. Bye Edward. Thanks, for everything," She smiled at me one last time before leaving to go change. I sighed and busied myself with a little cleaning and decided to plan the day out.

At about eleven, I was ready to go when I heard the ring of the phone.

"Edward?" I heard a voice whisper into the phone.

I chuckled at the eagerness in her voice, "Hello, Bella. You know, if it hadn't been me that could've been a little embarrassing."

"Oh! Well, I didn't see anyone earlier so I just figured you were home alone," I could practically hear the blood flowing to her cheeks.

"So I'm assuming you called to let me know you're finished getting ready?"

"Yup, I'll meet you outside then."

"Okay, see you in five."

I hung up and all but sprinted out the door and down to the sidewalk. When my feet hit the pavement, I squinted against the sun before running right into Bella. I caught her before she fell and I swear I saw her glance into the alley before smiling up at me.

"Looks like I'm not the only clumsy one around here."

"Yeah, well the sun was in my eyes. I'm normally graceful as a cat."

She laughed, "Yeah, well," she mimicked me, "me too, the sun is just _always_ in my eyes."

I joined in on her laughing, "So aren't you a little curious as to what we're doing?"

"Of course and where are we off to?"

"I can't tell you," I said mischievously.

"Well how do I know you aren't kidnapping me?"

"You'll just have to trust me." And with that, I left, knowing she would follow.

Sure enough, I heard the pounding of feet on pavement as she jogged to catch up.

"You're really not going to tell me are you?" She asked. At this point, we had reached a little park and were heading towards the wooded part of it.

"I'm really not going to tell you."

"You know I _hate_ surprises," She grumbled. When we reached the edge of the forest-like area, she hesitated, "Wait, we're going to walk through _there_?"

"Yes, we're going to walk through here, now hurry up," I kept on walking, but when I didn't hear the crunch of walking feet, I turned back around and saw Bella standing there looking apprehensively at the woods, "Bella, I won't let you fall. I promise."

She took a deep breath and made her way carefully over to me. When she reached me, she almost stumbled and fell, but I caught her, just as I promised, "See, I would never let you fall," I whispered her ear. She straightened up and we slowly made our way through the forest until we were almost to our destination. The whole way, Bella clung to me and I always caught her when she tripped.

"We're almost there. Only a little more," And soon enough we came to the clearing that had been my safe haven for the past two years. I stayed behind in the trees as I watched Bella step forward into the meadow. I heard her intake of breath at the beauty of it all. I used to come here when I wanted to be alone. I don't remember how I happened to stumble upon it, I'm just grateful that I did.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Yes, it is," I commented, coming up behind her and making her jump a little. She turned and smiled at me before walking to the center of it and lying down. I joined her, and turned on my side so I could watch her marveling at the beauty of nature. All of this must be so different from Phoenix, where it's dry.

"It's so different from Phoenix here. I don't know which beauty I like more. The greenery or the desert? Both are beautiful, but I think I prefer Phoenix still. It's not so rainy," She crinkled her nose at the thought of rain and snow, and I chuckled at it. She smiled once again and looked over at me. I wish I could make her smile always. I think maybe I could.

"I think I could learn to love it here, though," She whispered, still looking at me, the hint of a smile still left on her face. She entwined her hand with mine, and I reveled in the feeling of her soft hands. My own practically engulfed them. I traced her wrist with my fingers until I found her pulse, and pressed lightly. I watched her face flush with the crimson color of blood as she turned to look at me, finding me already staring back.

"Bella, I-" My phone buzzed in my pocket, making me start a little and breaking the contact of our hands as mine flew to my pocket. I smiled sheepishly at her before glancing at the screen and groaning. The screen read, "Alice" and I held up my finger to Bella, indicating I would only be a second.

I stood up, groaning, and hit talk.

"What Alice?" I snapped.

"Hello, Edward," She practically sang.

"What do you want?"

"Well, two girls, Angela and Jessica I think they're called, called a couple minutes ago and informed me that they were throwing a birthday party for Bella tomorrow," I mentally slapped myself, that's right, her birthday is tomorrow! "She told me that it was a surprise and that it would be at Bella's place, and she needed someone to take her out for a little bit so they could set it up. Angela noticed that you two had been spending a lot of time together and was wondering if a) you would like to come, and b) whether or not you would like to be the distracter for tomorrow."

I walked a couple paces away from where Bella was still lying, watching the clouds, "Okay, sure. Why not. What time?"

"Well, the party starts at seven, but they wanted to start preparing at five. I, of course, offered to help out, so you should leave with her at four thirty," Of course Alice would help decorate, how could she not? It's not as if the two girls would say no.

"All right Alice."

"And don't tell her! It's a _surprise_!" In her excitement, she hung up on me. I just chuckled and pocketed my phone after glancing at the time. It was 2:45. I went and sat back down next to Bella.

"What was that all about?" She inquired, slipping her hand back into mine and rolling onto her side. Her hair spilled across the grass, some falling into her face. I brushed it away and thought about what I would tell her.

"It was just Alice, she was asking if we wanted to go shopping with her," I rolled my eyes at her, and she just smiled back, "I told her you probably wouldn't want to go, Alice is a complete maniac when it comes to clothes."

"I think I could handle it. I mean, it's not like I've never gone shopping with girls before."

"Maybe so, but you've never shopped with Alice. It's a totally new experience."

She laughed at this and her smile elated me. I wanted that smile to be there forever, to never go away, so I did something that surprised even me.

I kissed her.

I leaned over her and pressed my mouth lightly to her own, I watched her close her eyes as she wound her hands into my hair. It was not chaste, but not deep. It held all the passion and care I held for this girl. It almost seemed to say, "_I love you_".

I pulled away and looked at her. She was staring right back, gauging my reaction just as much as I was gauging hers, as if she had been the one to make the move, and not myself. She sat up, and curled up beside me, resting her head on my shoulder as we watched the clouds once more.

I glanced down at my watch, I saw the time was 3:30.

"Crap," I muttered. Bella glanced up at me, a puzzled look on her face, "I have to go do some coaching at four, it's 3:30 now. You can come if you like. Or you could just head home. Whatever you would like."

"I want to come with you. This coaching thing sounds so…sweet."

"Not when it's fourteen year old boys you're coaching," I grinned down at her and headed out of the clearing. I turned around at the edge and found her much closer than I anticipated. I jumped slightly before she touched the side of my face and drew me in for another kiss.

"What does this mean?" She whispered against my lips.

"It means that I care about you," I slipped my hand from her waist into her hand as we walked back out of the woods, making sure she didn't fall.

*******

"Come on guys! Move your feet!" I yelled at the team of dirty boys. Emmett stood on the other side of the field, shouting instructions about the drill we were doing. The defenders were in place and the offensive players were trying to get it past them and the goalie. They didn't get very far before the defense would kick it out of their reach every time. I wasn't entirely sure if this was good or bad. On one side, we had a good defense, although that also meant we had a bad offense. This was not good. Plus they were getting tired, so it's not like that helped much.

I blew the whistle and they all jogged over to where I was standing as did Emmett.

"Okay guys, practice is over in about five minutes, we're going to do this one more time, but offense, if you fail to get the ball in the goal within those five minutes, you do six laps around the field. Defense, if you let them get by you, you do the six laps. Jack, Liam, Sam, _move your feet_. Chris, stay awake in the goal. Everyone else, keep it up. Let's go!"

"Good thinking. Maybe now something interesting will happen," Emmett rubbed his hands together in anticipation. I just laughed at him and looked across the field at Bella who looked slightly confused. Emmett followed my gaze and laughed quietly.

"So this girl is really growing on you isn't she? Spent the whole day with her," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I just ignored him and watched the team finish up practice. Parents were beginning to show up in their cars, and soon the five minutes were up.

"Okay guys, offense, you lose. Go run your laps!" The offensive players all groaned while everyone else cheered before running off the field to grab water.

I headed over to the other side and sat down next to Bella. She had her nose in a book and hadn't noticed me sit down beside her.

"Boo," I said, and watched her jump about a mile.

"Jeez, Edward! What, do you want me to have a heart attack?!" Her eyes were wide and staring at me. Emmett was still over by the field, making sure they ran their laps.

"Yes, Bella. I would love it if you died at a young age," I replied sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes at me before bookmarking her book and setting it down.

One of the guys from the team, Jaimie, came over and looked down at us.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, staring at Bella.

"I'm Bella," She stood up and offered her hand. Jaimie grinned and shook it, letting go a little later than necessary.

"Well, Bella, I'm Jaimie. You have a very pretty name," I had a feeling I knew what he was up to, but I just let him continue on.

"Thank you, Jaimie. That's so sweet of you," Bella smiled genuinely down at him. I looked over and saw the whole team watching, some of them just having had finished running.

"You're quite welcome!" He grinned before continuing on, "Well Bella. My high school is having homecoming soon, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." He finished cockily, like he was sure she'd say yes.

I internally laughed at Bella's surprised face, "I…uh- um, I'm a little-"

"It's okay if you don't want to. Is it because you're Coach Mason's girlfriend?"

Bella blushed vehemently at this, and I finally broke down, cracking up, "I-uh,"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Coach, you're lucky guy," He jogged back to his friends who had obviously already figured out what had gone down, because they were laughing, some even rolling on the ground. Bella still had a mortified look on her face. I just kept laughing, and Emmett approached us, an amused look on his face.

"Ha! The look on your face, Bella!" He started laughing, "I have to admit, that went better than I thought!"

"What?! You're the- you- you," Bella continued spluttering which just fueled our amusement.

"Guilty!" Emmett guiltily raised his hand, although he didn't look as if he regretted it, "I paid him five bucks to do that!"

Bella stood there a minute longer before grabbing her book and walking towards the car. I just continued laughing, saying bye to the team before heading after her. Emmett had taken his own car because he had a date after with Rosalie, and he said he would stay until all the guys left.

I saw Bella standing by the car, waiting for me to unlock it. She was obviously fuming about what had just happened. Honestly, I thought it was hilarious.

"Can you _please_ unlock the stupid door?"

"Hold on, hold on," I unlocked the silver Volvo with a click and slid into the driver's side, "You got something to say Bella? You look like you're about to explode."

"Ugh! I can't believe he did that!"

"I can," I thought of all the various pranks Emmett had pulled in the last year alone.

"That was _so_ embarrassing! I mean, I looked like a fool! And that poor boy, he must be so embarrassed."

"Actually, I thought he looked quite pleased with himself. You know 14 year-old boys, rowdy, perverted, and just discovering that girls don't _actually_ have cooties."

"Still! It was so embarrassing," She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. I just smiled at her and she looked at me, "What are you all smiles about?"

Chuckling, I answered, "Nothing, nothing at all."

She just rolled her eyes and turned back to the window, staring out at the road. I looked back out the windshield and continued driving.

When we were almost back into town, I heard a little gasp from Bella's side, I glanced over at her questioningly.

"What?"

"You- you're going about _forty_ miles per hour over the speed limit!" She pointed at the speedometer, and I saw that I was indeed going 80 when the speed limit was 40. All the Cullen men drove like madmen. We liked the speed. I was no exception.

"Relax, Bella. We won't crash. In fact, I drive better when I drive twice the speed limit," I joked at her, but her eyes were still wide as she watched the trees fly by.

"We could crash! We could…you could get pulled over! I'm the daughter of a cop! Just slow down!" She pleaded, and I reluctantly slowed down.

I heard her intake of breath as we reached 50, "I hate driving slow," I grumbled.

We made the rest of the way home listening to Debussy, apparently she listened to classical music as well, "Because of my mother," she had said.

When we reached the apartments, I stopped outside of hers and she smiled at me before pecking me on the cheek. She opened the door, and before she got out, I remembered the party tomorrow.

"Hey, Bella!" She turned, "What are you doing tomorrow at say, four-thirty tomorrow?"

"What, you can't get enough of me, Mason?" My last name rolling off her tongue elated me to no end. I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed, "I have a class at 3:30, meet me outside it afterwards."

She told me which building she would be in and she walked back into her apartment. Tomorrow was Bella's 21st birthday, and I needed to get her a gift.

*******

I watched from the shadows as the brunette climbed out of the silver car, laughing as the bronze haired jerk called something to her.

I touched my now broken nose in remembrance of what he had done to me, all to protect some stupid girl. _What an idiot_.

Grinning slyly to myself, I formed a plan as the pale brunette walked into the building, her _boyfriend_ watching her go. I watched her too, remembering how I had been humiliated in front of my followers. I was supposed to be a leader and I had been beaten by some wimpy pretty boy.

I watched her go, and I watched him climb into his car and drive across the street and into a parking garage.

Yes, I would have my revenge. All in due time.

___________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: And there's chapter five. Woop. That last POV was not Edward, obviously, because he couldn't watch himself. Bet you could guess who it is. If you think you know, tell me in a review! Or you could just review for fun. Whatever floats your boat. **

**Once again, this chapter is _not_edited by Rachita, because her computer is _still_ messed up, so if you see any grammatical errors, let me know. Please.**

**Also, my new, original series, Hero|Heroine, is up at fiction press. The link to my profile page there is in my profile. Go check it out please!**

Can't Decode Me: **Thanks so much. Your review helped motivate me to finish writing this chapter. :D**

A is for Angel: **Thanks for your review too, it came on a day when I had to finish most of my final review packets. It cheered me up. **

**Sarah: You play soccer? That's so cool, I'm not talented enough to do that. :P I hope I don't make any soccer terminology or something blunders. Hopefully, you or someone will let me know. **

xODancingFanaticOx: **I know, I totally wish it could all happen in real life. That would be _so_ awsome. I know what you mean.**

**acullen:** **Thanks so much for taking time to review. Short, sweet and to the point. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks to everyone to is even _reading_ this story. **

**Edit: Wow, my bad. I accidentally changed Edward's last name at the end there. Thanks to **I'm a proud leach lover **and** ClaireMarieCullen **for catching my mistake.**

**Wow, that's embarrassing. I guess I'm just so used to him being Edward Cullen. My bad. :D**


	7. Chapter 6

Once Upon a Love Story

EPOV

"Alice, you're supposed to be making this _easier_, not more difficult," I groaned.

"Shush you," Alice waved her hand at me and I just fell back in the chair I was occupying.

Here I was, at the mall, _trying_ to find Bella a birthday gift. "Trying" being the key word here. I had brought Alice along with me because I had figured she could help, but I was dead wrong. I should've known that Alice would pick out about fifty different things and try to sort through it all. I would've entailed Rosalie too, she would've made this a little quicker, but no, she and Emmett had a date. Again. As always.

"Alice, I'm going to go…somewhere else," She flapped her hand at me again and continued sorting through…well whatever it was she was sorting through.

Bella had said she didn't want anything for her birthday, but I thought I would get her something anyway. I wanted it to be special and something she could wear to remember me. I had no idea what to get her.

Sighing, I passed quite a few stores on the way to the food court. I thought I could get something to eat, and also something for Alice since I know she could be in there for hours. On the way over, I passed a jewelry store, and I got an idea.

It was perfect.



"Jess, I don't need to get a new outfit for tomorrow!" I complained as I was forcefully made to go shopping with Jess and Ange.

"Yes, you do, and if you know what's good for you, you won't struggle," Angela warned me, waggling a finger in my face as Jessica continued to pull me to the nearest store, giggling all the time.

"Fine, let's just do this," I threw up my hands in exasperation and Jess jumped up and down for joy.

"Now, Bella, we forbid you to pay for anything. This is our gift from us to you," Jessica told me and the hunt began.

We went all over the place, finally settling on a top from American Eagle and shoes from DSW. We figured I could probably just wear my own jeans. Besides, the shoes were pricey enough.

Finally, we decided to all go get some food. I grabbed myself some pizza while Jessica and Angela got Chinese. Delicious.

Stealing some of Angela's rice, I asked, "What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

They shared a look that I couldn't decipher, "Oh, uh, we're just you know, hanging out…" Jess hedged.

"Well I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out or something, you know, for my birthday."

"Sorry, Bella, but I'm going to a movie with Ben," Angela gave me an apologetic look.

"Yeah, and I've got a hot date. I totally wasn't thinking about the date when he called me, and he said it was too late to change it," Jessica looked away at the end of her sentence. Angela concentrated on her food. Something was going on here.

"Anyway, enough about that," Jess set down her fork and leaned forward, "So, what's the deal with you and the soccer hottie?"

The deal? I had no idea myself. We're good friends, even after such a short time period. So what if we shared a couple kisses? So what if he said he cared? It doesn't have to mean something. Does it?

I sighed, "I don't really know, I mean, we're good friends."

"Uh huh, sure Bella, that's why he's taking you out on a date tomorrow," Jess rolled her eyes at me and Angela smiled a knowing smile.

"Okay, so we kissed…once or twice," I could feel the smile growing on my face and Jessica squealed. I don't really like gossiping with Jessica, especially when I know she's a notorious gossiper, but I couldn't help it. It felt so good to relish those moments in the forest, when he looked at me as if I was the most important person in the world.

"Tell us _all_ the details!" Jessica commanded, and Angela started bouncing up and down excitedly.

"There's not much to tell, we're just really good friends," Angela rolled her eyes at me, "So he kissed me, so what? That doesn't necessarily _mean_ anything, right?"

Jessica clicked her tongue, "Bella, it could mean anything, and by the amount of time you two spend together, I'm sure it means _something._"

Jess didn't know it, but she had just made my day.

We all headed home later that day, and I found I had one message on my machine. Hitting play, I listened; it seemed to be from Edward's friend Alice.

"Hi Bella, it's me, Alice. You know, from two nights ago when I went into the kitchen…yeah. Anyway, well I know tomorrow's your birthday, and I know Edward's taking you out on a –" I heard some scuffling of feet and an, "Ow! No give that back Edward!" before I heard Edward's voice come on the phone, "Sorry Bella. I didn't want this little menace to give away the surprise for your birthday. What she was _trying_ to tell you, was that she wanted you to play Barbie for her. I personally don't think you should," I heard someone hit someone else and a low chuckle from Edward, "But Alice is determined. Call back if you don't want Alice to play hairdresser, otherwise she'll be over at two tomorrow. Bye Bella," The message ended with more feet shuffling and a muffled, "No Edward! Give it to me!"

I laughed. Alice certainly seemed like someone I could get used to. I wondered why we needed to start _two and a half_ hours early. Shrugging, I called them back.

After two rings, a voice answered that wasn't Edward, or Alice, but Emmett. I recognized it from when I went with Edward to their practice, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Bella."

"Bella! Hey, still mad at me?" I could hear the laughing undertone to his voice. It made me want to laugh.

"Of course, Emmett. Why would I not be?" I heard him laugh loudly and I smiled to myself. I wasn't _really_ still mad at him, but I thought I'd tease him, "Anyway, can I talk to Edward or Alice?"

"Sure, hold on a sec. EDWARD! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS ON THE PHONE!"Even with his hand muffling the phone, I still had to hold the phone a little bit away from my ear. I blushed at his comment.

"Geez, Emmett, I'm right next to you, no need to shout," I heard Edward tell Emmett. I once again heard Emmett answering laugh, although subdued now.

"I know, I know. Just thought I'd annoy you anyways," I heard the transfer of the phone from one hand to another.

"Hey, Bella. Did you get the message?"

"Yup, I was actually calling because of it. Tell Alice its fine."

"Alright, if you say so. But really, I don't recommend it. Alice is vicious when it comes to makeup, hair and clothes."

"Ha, don't worry about me, Edward. I'm a big girl."

"If you say so Bella," I could hear the slight trace of laughter in his voice, like he was trying to control it.

"Okay. Bye Edward. See you tomorrow!"

"See you, Bella," We both hung up and I flopped on the couch behind me. Just one conversation and my heart was racing. I placed my hand over my heart, trying to calm it.

_Dang, I'm smitten!_ I thought. After all the conversations I'd ever had with Edward, it was this one that set my heart racing. It wasn't even about anything remotely romantic or sweet. It wasn't even about us. What was this boy doing to me?

*******

The next day found me sitting in my room watching Alice scurry about preparing for whatever she was about to do.

"All right, Bella," She looked at me with her hands on her hips when she was done, "We are going to make you look gorgeous for Edward. He won't know what hit him," She turned, paused, and turned back to face me, "Happy birthday by the way."

My birthday. 21 years ago I was born to Renee and Charlie Swan. In about four hours, I would legally be allowed to drink. For such a big age, I didn't feel any different or older. I just felt like Bella.

Alice tossed my new shirt and my jeans on the bed, pointed at them and said, "Change."

Cautiously I walked into the bathroom and changed quickly. Alice had this strict regimen of how the next two hours were going to go.

I walked out and she nodded her approval, squealed and pulled me right back into the bathroom where I spent almost two hours being prodded and pulled. Alice was like a woman on a mission.

I have no idea how the time passed so quickly, but by the time it was 4:30, I saw a much prettier me staring back at me. My hair was curled loosely and Alice had put just enough make-up on to make my eyes look huge and my cheeks look rosy.

I touched my face and looked up at Alice, "How did this take two whole hours?"

"An artist needs time to make the painting perfect," She responded with a wave of her hand. She giggled and hugged me, "Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you and Edward!"

She started jumping up and down in excitement and I laughed at the little pixie in front of me, "Alice, Edward and I are hardly dating."

She rolled her eyes and told me knowingly, "Bella, you have no idea how much that boy fancies you."

Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door and Alice squealed once more.

I stood up and walked out of my room and opened the door. There Edward stood, and when he saw me, he smiled.

"You look gorgeous," He kissed my cheek, "Happy birthday."

"You don't look too shabby yourself," I felt my smile stretch as I heard Alice cough from behind us.

"Don't be out too late kiddies!" She gave Edward a look that I couldn't decipher, and he nodded.

"Well, we better get going," He took my hand and we walked down to his car.

"You're not going to tell me where we're going are you?" I asked.

"Of course not," He grinned. Edward must love to torture me.

When we arrived at the park that led to the meadow, I knew exactly where we were going. I rolled my eyes at him, "Your secret is revealed. Good surprise, Edward."

He laughed, "I guess it is kind of obvious now, but I thought it would be a nice place for a picnic."

"It will be if we get there before the sun goes down," It's a known fact that hikes and Bella don't mix.

"As I've said before, I won't let you fall," He whispered it in my ear, sending shivers down my back as we got out of the car.

Slowly, we made our way to the meadow. When we reached it, I saw a giant blanket in the middle, with a picnic basket sitting in the middle of it.

"Oh Edward, this is so sweet!" I walked over and sat down at the blanket.

"I'm glad you think so," He sat down next to me and pulled out some sandwiches and water bottles out of the basket.

"So Bella," I nodded as I munched on my sandwich, "How does it feel to be twenty-one? You can officially drink. Well, legally at least."

"Really, I don't feel any different," I shrugged, "I mean, it's only one year later. Maybe I'll feel different in two hours."

Edward had a look of panic in his eyes before he concealed it. What was he panicked about?

"Why do you say that?"

"Because in two hours I'll have been alive for exactly 21 years," I looked at him, puzzled as to why he was panicked.

"You know the exact time you were born," His eyes were now laughing. The moment of panic was gone. Although I was still left wondering why it was there at all.

"Of course! Don't you?" I took one look at his grinning face and added, "Never mind, don't answer that."

"Whatever you say, Bella, whatever you say," We ate and talked and just enjoyed being in each other's company. Edward had this effect on me that made everything brighter and prettier. He made me tingle wherever and whenever he happened to graze his hand against my shoulder, brush it up against my cheek. And every single time, my face would turn bright red.

At one point during the picnic, I had ended up leaning against his side, my head on his shoulders. He kissed me, slow and romantic.

"Bella, I've got a gift for you," He whispered and reached into his pocket.

"Oh no," I groaned, he looked at me, puzzled, "You didn't have to do that!"

"Of course I did, it's your birthday," He handed me a small box, wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a little white bow on top.

I unwrapped it, careful not to rip the paper, taking the bow and sticking it on the back of Edward's hand. The box was small and delicate and when I opened it, it held simple charm bracelet which a small glass heart hung off of.

I gasped and drew my hand to my mouth, holding up the bracelet and watching the remaining sun glint off the small gem, "Edward this is absolutely beautiful. It's too much, you shouldn't have gotten this for me!"

"I didn't though. I only bought the bracelet, the heart was a hand me down from my mother. I knew you didn't like gifts, so I got you something that I already had. All I needed was a bracelet," He looked at me for approval, "Do you like it?"

"Edward, I love it," He took the bracelet from me and fixed it onto my wrist. I held up my wrist and watched the little heart twirl around. I thought of all the other little charms I could put on it as well, but I knew they would all look silly next to the breathtaking charm. It was just like Edward. All other boys paled in comparison.

"Bella, I have a question for you," He hesitated, looking at his hands, "I know this sounds really silly, but will you be my girlfriend?"

EPOV

I felt so stupid asking the question. Of course she wouldn't. A girl as perfect as her wouldn't want someone like me. I waited with bated breath though, as I waited for her to reply.

"Oh Edward," She whispered. She was going to say no. I felt myself deflate, "Of course I will, Edward."

Wait what? Did she just say _yes_?

"Really?" I felt even more stupid for asking that. Now she could take it back.

"Really," She leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her hands wound their way into my hair. The kiss was passionate and loving. I never wanted it to end.

But it had to, unless one of us wanted to die from suffocation.

When we pulled away, I stared at her flushed face, and stroked her hair. It was so soft. She was so beautiful.

I couldn't even come close to describing the emotions that were coursing through me. It was indescribable and so amazing. My senses were so acute to the littlest things. I could feel every touch, hear every breath, and see every detail of her skin.

I didn't want to lose her; I couldn't let anything hurt her.

In that moment, I knew I loved her.



When we arrived back at the apartment, Edward insisted on walking me back to my apartment. I didn't get why he had to, I mean, I'm a big girl, but he insisted.

The past couple hours have been complete bliss. It made my 21st birthday so special and unique. It would always stand out in my mind. His beautiful bracelet hung on my wrist, now and I didn't want to ever take it off. I didn't even want to leave the meadow, because I was afraid that once I left, I would wake up and it would all be a dream.

I was his _girlfriend_ now. Girlfriend. No way is this real. Edward is the one of the best soccer players at Dartmouth, and he picked me as his girlfriend. I was practically walking on air, I was so happy.

We reached the door to my apartment and Edward turned to smile at me. He had this look as if he knew something I didn't.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me suddenly, leaning up against the door.

"Oh nothing," I smiled a small smile, biting my lip.

"That drives me nuts," He groaned.

"What does?"

"That I can't hear what you're thinking."

I just rolled my eyes and went to unlock my door.

Before I could, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. For the second (or third…or fourth…or fifth…) time that day, I put my hands in his bronze locks and pulled him closer. Our bodies fit so perfectly, it's as if we were made for each other.

"Now you can go in," The mischievous smile was on his face again as I went to open the door.

I opened it and the lights seemed to flick themselves on as at least twenty people jumped out of hiding places and shouted, "Surprise!" at me.

I jumped up and shrieked. A flash went off.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" I heard familiar voices shout at me. Edward was laughing behind me. I heard Emmett's guffaw.

Alice, Jess, and Angela were all standing in front of me, looking proud of themselves.

"Oh my gosh, please don't tell me you did all this for me!" I cried.

"Oh, Bella, don't be dramatic," Alice waved her hand at me, "Of course we did! It's your birthday!"

"Besides, it's not every day you turn twenty-one," Angela offered and handed me the photo the guy standing next to her had snapped of my surprised face and Edward's laughing one. His arm was around my waist. I thought it was cute despite the facial expressions, "By the way, Bella, this is Ben," She gave him a hug and he smiled. They were so cute.

I wonder if that's how people think of Edward and me.

"Bella!" Jess snapped her fingers in front of my face and I focused my attention on her. Her expression was kind of wary, "I really hope you don't mind, but I invited Mike."

Inwardly, I groaned, but I knew Jess liked Mike, so whatever, "Sure, Jess, I don't mind. You _did_ set up the party, you might as well invite whomever."

Jess squealed, gave me one more hug and dashed off, apparently to find Mike.

"Do you like the surprise," A warm voice whispered in my ear.

I laughed, "Yes, because surprises are the greatest thing in the whole world."

Edward laughed and his arms wrapped around my waist as I took in the scene around me.

The music was blasting and people started eating the food set out. They were also starting to dance. I figured that could be one thing I could avoid.

"Bella!" Alice called, dragging over a really tall guy with blonde hair, "Bella! I wanted you to meet Jasper. Jasper, this is Bella, Bella, Jasper."

Jasper waved at me, "Happy birthday, Bella."

"Thanks Jasper," He looked like he didn't really want to be here, but from the looks he gave Alice, I could tell that he was doing it for her.

"Hey, Alice, I'm going to go-" He glanced at me before bending down and whispering something in her ear. She grinned and nodded her head yes.

He walked away and Alice went to stand next to me, "How's your birthday been so far?"

"Well, except from the part when I was attacked by this short black haired girl," She glared at me and I just smiled, "It was good."

"Okay, I was trying to be subtle, but what I was really asking, was how'd your little date with Edward go?" With anyone else I would've thought this to be prying, but it felt like I had known Alice my whole life.

"It was so sweet, he took me to the meadow," She looked a little surprised, "And he gave me this bracelet and asked me to be his girlfriend. It was so adorable of him; he was all bashful and cute."

"Aww!" Alice cried, grabbing the bracelet and examining it, "I've been asking Edward to give me one of these little charms for forever! And he doesn't just take _anyone_ to the meadow. Heck, I haven't even gone!"

I laughed just when said person walked over, "Edward!" Alice shouted at him over the music, "How come she gets a charm?"

"Because she's my girlfriend," I blushed slightly at this. It was all so new to me. I had never had a boyfriend before. I bet Edward's had loads.

"And I'm your best friend," She poked him in the chest and pouted. Edward just laughed.

"Yes, but you've got that rock on your finger," He lifted up Alice's hand which had a beautiful ring on it. The ring was beautiful with emeralds and sapphires in the center. For a moment I thought it was an engagement ring, but then noticed it was on her right hand, not her left.

"It's the ring Jasper gave me when I graduated from high school. He's a year older and was already here at Dartmouth," She told me when she saw me looking.

"That's so sweet," I sighed and fiddled with the bracelet. Edward beamed and put his arm around my waist. I leaned into him and Alice "awed".

"You guys are too cute," She hit Edward playfully in the shoulder and walked away.

The rest of the night went by with many "Happy birthday, Bella!"s and little kisses from Edward on my head, cheek, forehead, and lips.

When the cake was brought out by Jasper (I guess that's where he went, to get the cake), the lights were dimmed and it was set on the table. The cake was large and covered in white frosting with the words, "Happy 21st Birthday, Bella" written in curly blue frosting on it (made courtesy of Jessica and Angela). There were twenty-one candles on it that refused to go out. Emmett found this hilarious. Apparently he had switched the actual candles with trick ones.

Eventually everyone left and it was just me, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. The latter two were getting ready to go. Edward was sitting in a chair at the counter and I was sitting on the counter itself.

"See you later, Bella!" Alice said cheerfully as Jasper opened the door.

"Bye, Bella. Don't forget we have practice tomorrow, Edward," He pointed at Edward and smiled. I found out in that hour that Jasper is a quiet guy, that Emmett is obnoxiously loud, that Rosalie is beautiful and vain, that Alice is hyper and kind, and that all of these people are practically family to Edward.

"Bye, guys," I waved.

"I didn't forget, Jazz, no worries," Edward smiled and waved at them, "I'll be home later, bye."

They left and Edward got up to stand in front of me.

"So, we're alone," He grinned mischievously at me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Seems so," He came nearer and kissed me sweetly on the lips, "And what-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I found myself being slung over a shoulder and I was staring at the ground. And Edward's back.

"Augh! Edward! Put me down!" I shouted, pounding on his back. He just laughed and spun me around. It was _very_ disorienting, "Edward!"

I was then thrown onto the couch and Edward landed next to me, laughing.

"Edward Mason, that is not funny," Even as I said that I started laughing myself.

"Oh, it was so and you know it," He rolled over and onto me, staring at me as he continued to laugh.

"I'm so going to get you back for that," I told him seriously as our laughing ebbed.

"Yeah?" He asked me, his eyes lidded and his smile smirking.

"Yeah," I leaned my head up and caught his lips in a kiss. This kiss was full of passion and I ran my hands from his hair to his neck to his back, pulling us closer than close.

We pulled away and we rolled onto our sides. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close again, our hearts beating as one. I had a feeling that I could maybe someday love Edward. Maybe I already did.

"Happy birthday, Bella," He whispered in my ear and I smiled because it was said as tenderly as if he'd said "I love you".

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! The links for the shirt and shoes are in my profile. Go check it out if you're truly curious. And review while you're there. :D**

**Again, this chapter is unedited by Rachita. I don't know how long it will be before they are, so from here on out, just assume they are unless I tell you otherwise. So if you see any mistakes, let me know.**

**Looking for a good read? Go check out my story Hero|Heroine at Fiction Press. :D**

**Thanks to **full of twilight, *readingadict*, oX Pixie Girl Xo, ClaireMarieCullen **(thanks again for pointing out the mistake), **Jaguarsolaris **(lol, good prediction)**, I'm a proud leach lover , Can't Decode Me **(I love 'em too ;)),** A is for Angel **(I'm honored that you feel honored! haha, if that makes sense) for taking the time to review. I really really appreciate it, you don't even realize**.

**Again, thanks for reading. And don't forget to use that review button!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: My bad, I just realized I haven't had one of these in a while. Sorry Stephenie Meyer! I don't own anything related to Twilight. Except for the books. But I don't own the legal rights to those. Darn.**

Once Upon a Love Story



The sun shone in my still closed eyes when I finally woke up. I rolled over to get away from the sun and rolled right into a large object. Whatever it was wrapped its arms around me and mumbled something. Smiling, I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Edward.

I watched him sleep for a little bit and he looked so peaceful. I traced his nose and cheek bones, gliding my finger over the soft skin. When my fingers drifted to touch his eyelids, he woke up and looked at me.

"Good morning," He whispered and I smiled. Yes, it _is_ a good morning.

"Morning," I yawned back. Stretching I rolled over and off the bed so I could get ready, "So, anything in particular you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing really," He just laid there and watched me from the bed, "You can decide."

"Thanks, that's really helpful," I said sarcastically, "Now come on, let's get ready for the day!"

He raised his eyebrows, "Someone is extra chipper today."

I just smiled and walked out of the room to make breakfast.

I was frying some eggs in the pan when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and rest their head on my shoulder, "Happy post-birthday," Edward muttered.

I laughed and put the eggs on a plate and handed them to him, "I'm pretty sure no one says that, or celebrates it."

"Says you," He grinned at me and ate his breakfast.

"So Edward," I mumbled around my food, "What are you up to on this fine Friday?"

"Classes, soccer practice, soccer _game_, after party, and if I feel like it, some homework," He waved his fork around as he listed off his day.

"You have practice and then a game?" I asked.

"Well, it's more of a warm up than a practice, but yeah," He got up to clean off this plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Is that party the one Tanya was talking about on Tuesday?" I remembered him telling her he had practice, but now he said he had a game.

"Nah, this one guy on the team, Ian, always has a second game after party at his place. We usually win, but even when we don't it's still a thing of celebration. Don't ask me why he does a _second_ game party and not a _first_ game party," He shrugged and put his hands in his back pockets, "I don't know why Tanya chose to have hers on the same day; Ian's parties are always highly anticipated and a ton of people go."

"Sounds like fun. What time is the game?"

"Five. Are you going to come?"

I thought about it, "I might be late; my last class is at four and goes to five. But I definitely want to come watch you play soccer, even if I don't understand a single thing going on," He laughed at this.

Edward glanced at the clock above the stove, "I got to go," He leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek, "I've got a class in twenty minutes and I should probably go change or something."

I smiled and walked him to the door, "I'll see you later, Edward," I stood on my tip toes and gave him a little kiss on the lips.

"Bye, love," He walked out the door and I myself got ready for the day and headed out soon after to get to class.

I caught up with Jessica on the way to my class and saw her strutting about in the same outfit she had worn to my party last night. She smirked at me when she saw me and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"That outfit looks familiar, Jess," She grinned proudly at my comment and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Mike gave me a ride home last night, if you know what I mean," She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and all I could do was laugh. She gave me a once over and raised an eyebrow of her own, "That outfit doesn't look familiar, Bella. What? Edward a prude? He sure don't look like one."

I shook my head at her, sometimes (okay, all the time), Jess can be really shallow, "It doesn't look familiar because I didn't wear it last night. Edward isn't a prude, nor am I, we just don't sleep together like a pair of horny rabbits. He _did_ stay over though," I added thoughtfully. Edward and I had _just_ become a couple; I wasn't one to rush things, and neither was Edward.

"Lame; with a body like that, _how_ do you refrain from jumping his bones?" Her question had complete sincerity and I wanted to roll my eyes at her in disgust.

I smirked at her, "Strong will power, Jess, strong will power."

"Whatever, Bella," She muttered and we went on our separate ways to class.

Lunch found me sitting with Alice and Rosalie in some chic restaurant I had never been to before in my life. Rosalie was a little stiff and wasn't as lively as Alice. I got the feeling she didn't like me that much.

"So Bella, are you coming to the game tonight?" Alice asked me as she took a bite out of the pasta she was eating.

"I'm going to try to, I'm definitely going to be late though. I have a class at four that doesn't end until five, so I'd miss the beginning."

"Have you been to any of the other games?"

"Not really, I've been to one, but I'm pretty sure Edward was sick for that one," I remembered that he had called me for our homework and he sounded awful.

"So you haven't seen him play. You definitely have to sit with us, it'll be a blast," Alice clapped her hands in excitement and Rosalie grinned a little bit. I smiled appreciatively.

"Definitely, I'm excited. Are you guys going to the party after?"

"Of course, you'd be a complete idiot if you didn't go," Rosalie scoffed.

"What she _means_ is that of course we are! We wouldn't miss it for the world," Alice shot an exasperated look at Rosalie who shrugged and then smiled kindly at me. I smiled timidly back and wondered why Rosalie seemed to not like me.

I asked Alice this after we had left and Rosalie had gone to a class, "It's not exactly because she doesn't like you, but more because you got Edward when she didn't," Alice answered.

"But doesn't she have Emmett?" The two seemed happy enough together.

"Yes, but in high school, Rose had a little bit of a crush on Edward. She's over it now, but doesn't really get why he picked you when he didn't pick her. Rosalie is kind of vain like that. Not that you aren't pretty, Rose just has…that extra somethin', you know what I mean?" I did know what she was talking about. Rosalie had that little extra to her looks that nobody else I knew did which made her infinitely more beautiful than others. I got where she was coming from, I guess, but I still didn't get why she would be jealous when she obviously loved Emmett.

Maybe it was like a shot to her self-esteem or something.

The rest of the day went by without incident. I even got some cleaning done! Soon I was heading off to my four o'clock class and then off to the game. I had decided to change into something a little more spirit-y. I threw on my Dartmouth sweatshirt and some (cleaner) jeans before sweeping my hair up in a ponytail. I looked like your average college student, but that was enough for me right now. Sure I wanted to impress Edward, but this is a soccer game, he won't exactly be watching me. I'll just change into something for the party after the game.

I walked to class and enjoyed the fresh air. Despite my extreme clumsiness, I loved to walk to my classes. It was my only (and safest) form of exercise. I miss my old truck, but it was too much of a hassle to ship it out here and would be a real pain to drive through traffic.

It was one of my classes where I walked past the soccer fields to get to it and I saw that the team was already out there and practicing. I could easily spot Edward weaving the ball between the defensive players and passing to another teammate. I saw said teammate pass back to the ever brawny Emmett who tried to score a goal but couldn't get it past Jasper's nimble hands.

I smiled subconsciously and rested my arms against the fence separating the field from the sidewalk and watched the team practice. At one point Edward spotted me and gave me a little salute before turning back to the game.

I lost track of time and soon I realized I was ten minutes late! I jumped, shocked, and ran off to my class as quickly as possible with inflicting pain to myself or anyone around me.

My teacher shot me an angry look, but didn't stop in his rant about motifs. I quickly sat down and tried to concentrate. Everyone else looked bored as well and I wasn't the only one who kept glancing at the clock, willing it to hit the five mark.

Finally, five o'clock came around and everyone got up to go. The teacher asked me to stay after though, and I hesitantly gathered my stuff and walked to the desk. Great, now I was going to be even later to the game.

"Isabella," He started.

"Bella, please. I prefer to be called Bella," I interrupted and then wanted to take my words back because his look was frustrated and annoyed.

"Isabella, would you care to share with me why you were late today? What was so much more important that you felt the need to a) come late, and b) interrupt my class?" His thin lips were pursed and his brow furrowed. He did not look like a happy man, and I couldn't understand why he would be so mad about me being _late_. Surely that's not the end of the world.

"I'm sorry sir, I hadn't planned on it. I just lost track of time," I hedged.

"Isabella…Bella," He resigned and sat down, running a hand over his face, "It is not just you being late, but also you failed to turn in the last paper on time, and I hate to say it, but it definitely was not your best work."

He dug through his papers and protruded the essay I had forgotten about until the day of. I had messily tried to put something together and from the big D on it, I guess that was apparent. I cringed and he shook his head, "Bella, you are one of my best students, what I don't understand is why you are not turning in papers, doing poorly on them and turning up late to class. I know these are all one time occurrences, but I would just like to nip them in the bud now before it gets out of hand."

"I'm sorry professor, I promise it won't happen again," I said sincerely. The fact that he said I was one of his best students made me feel all the more guilty and I didn't want to disappoint. I internally flinched when I remembered that when I was going to work on the essay, I had instead been with Edward. I couldn't let this effect my grades and I knew Edward had not done it intentionally; in fact, I hadn't even told him I had had the paper. Whatever little romance world I was in before, I couldn't let that affect my school work.

I left and practically sprinted to the soccer fields (tripping more than once). It was dark out already and the whole field was illuminated in flood lights. I paid for my ticket and called Alice to see where she was.

"Alice?" I shouted into the phone.

"Bella! Are you here yet?" I could hear her shouting; it was so loud that I could barely hear her.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Near the front, in the middle-ish," I looked around for her and saw her small jumping form. I waved and she waved back as I hastily worked my way down to where she was sitting.

Hanging up, I sat down next to her, "Hey, what's the score?"

She rolled her eyes at me and pointed at the scoreboard across from the bleachers, "4-2, we're losing," She started to bounce up and down in anticipation and bit her lip. Rosalie was on the other side of Alice and was watching Emmett run up and down the field. Jasper wasn't on the field. I wondered why.

Where was Edward though? I looked everywhere and couldn't find him.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Alice, standing on my tip toes to try to find him on the field. Alice gave me a nervous glance.

"He's uh, been carded," I must've looked confused because she explained, "It means he's broken the rules. He went and broke one of the opponent's nose. That guy was being an ass though, so I don't blame him. In fact, some of us applauded."

"How was the other guy being an ass?" It must've taken a lot to get Edward so angry; he's not the type to just randomly punch a guy just for the hell of it.

"Every time the refs turned their backs, he would knock practically tackle one of our players and get the ball. He doesn't exactly punch them or whatever, but he sure gets mighty close. At one point he kicked the ball as hard as he could at Jasper, it hit him in the stomach and he went flying. He got the wind knocked out of him and he couldn't play anymore," She wrung her hands and her eyes darted to the other side of the field where I could see Jasper leaned over and clutching his stomach, "He _obviously_ did it deliberately, but the refs didn't call it," Alice was obviously angry as hell and was glaring at a certain player on the other team. I watched as he punched one of our teammates and then elbowed him to get the ball. I mean, I know soccer's violent, but is that necessary?

"Yeah, that was when Edward punched the guy, his nose started bleeding, but I guess he's fine now," Rosalie huffed. I searched the sidelines and found Edward sitting on a bench separate from the others. He didn't look too happy.

I eagerly watched the game and cheered when we scored. Emmett soon scored us another point and everyone was on edge at the tied score. Alice was bouncing up and down so quickly, she was practically a blur. Rosalie's face was set in a worried look and her eyes never strayed from Emmett the whole time. I kept wringing my hands in anticipation and monitoring Edward's expressions.

Finally, _finally_, another teammate scored a goal, if I remember; Edward told me his name was Jared. We had pulled ahead by one point, and with the little drive of excitement, our defense revved it up and kept the opposing team from scoring the rest of the night.

Hooting and hollering, the whole Dartmouth bleacher section stampeded out of the bleachers to head off to do what college kids do best: party.

Alice, Rosalie and I, instead of flooding out of the bleachers, hopped over the railing, and running from shouting guards and refs, we dashed across the field and towards the other side of the field. Edward was packing up his bag, facing away from us, and I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist, reaching on my toes to give him a little kiss on the neck.

"I heard you broke a guy's nose," I told him as he swiveled around in my arms.

Edward grimaced and we started walking off the field, not too far behind the others, "Yeah, it was bleeding pretty badly. Even though I feel bad about it…I really don't," He flashed me a crooked smile and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sad I didn't get to see you play though. At least we won," I snuggled closer to him and inhaled his wonderful scent. I saw that he was leading me towards his lovely silver Volvo and that the parking space next to it had apparently previously held Rosalie's car (it was speeding away from the spot) and we climbed in.

"Me too. There will be other games though. Don't worry," He pulled out of the lot and looked over at me, "Hey, mind if we head back to my place? I need to get something Ian asked me to bring."

"Of course, although I kind of need to head over to my apartment to change," I sheepishly glanced down at my ratty jeans, sneakers, and well worn hoodie. Definitely not party clothes.

"You can borrow Alice's stuff," He said absent mindedly. He must've forgotten that Alice is all of three feet tall. Maybe that's an exaggeration, but we are definitely not the same height or size.

"Uh, Edward. You might not have noticed, but Alice is _tiny_."

He shrugged then grinned, "I'll let you in on a secret. Alice went shopping the other day and blew a majority of her money on clothes that looked Bella sized. I bet you she wanted to play dress up and you're her life size Barbie," He chuckled and we pulled in front of the large building.

"Oh no, I really hope she didn't," I groaned and grudgingly got out of the car. I really don't want her spending a lot of money on me. Even if it is for her own enjoyment.

"Oh yes, she really did. And you better get used to it, because it will definitely happen a lot," He chided and before I knew it, we were in getting out of the elevator and Edward was digging around for his key. Quickly unlocking the door, he gestures down the hall to the room I saw Alice come out of the one night I had stayed in Edward's apartment. Walking towards that room, Edward tells me to stop.

"Wait, not _that _room. The one across the hall from it," He was leaning out of the fridge and gave me a wry smile.

"What? She has a whole other _room_ for her clothes?" I asked incredulously and opened the door to the room, "But you told me she only had a dresser and half the closet?"

"Yeah, in Jasper's room. Did I not mention her 'Room of Grandeur'?" I could hear the laugh in his voice, and I probably would have also if I didn't trip over the giant bag sitting on the floor in front of me. I fell and looked around me, "You okay?" Edward called and I nodded.

Then remembering he couldn't see me, I yelled back, "Yeah, just tripped over a really big Barney's bag."

"I think the wall in the far back is for you," Edward leaned against the doorjamb and watched me with a humorous look on his face as I stumbled in the darkness. He flicked the light switch on and I flinched slightly at the sudden brightness.

An 'ooooh' sound came from me as I stared at the far back wall. It was covered from floor to ceiling in racks of clothes and hangers and everything either in pristine white clothes bag or folded neatly into tiny squares on a shelf.

Edward chuckled and left, shaking his head, "Girls," He muttered.

I could've spent hours looking through it all, but knowing I only had minutes, I quickly grabbed jeans that had a slight sparkle to them and a dark red spaghetti strapped top that was billowy until you got to the hem which was a wide band of an elastic type material, clinging to my body. Remembering it was cold outside, I grabbed a jacket at random and slipped on some red flats.

Pulling my hair loose from its ponytail, I shook it out and hoped it would look halfway decent before joining Edward in the kitchen. Two six-packs of beer were resting on the counter and I looked pointedly at them, raising my eyebrows.

He shrugged, "Ian asked me to."

Nodding, I grabbed one and headed out the door. Edward stayed close behind and we soon were on our way out of town and I could soon see a large brick house light up like a jack-o-lantern and I could feel my pulse start to pick up.

It was time to party.

EPOV

Pretty quickly, I found myself walking with Bella through the door of Ian's house. I gave him a high five in greeting and we went to put the…beverages down. I'm not a drinker, but Ian had specifically given me that job, so who was I to deprive the surrounding college kids of their beer?

"Hey man, glad you could come!" Ian shouted over the music that was already blaring.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I yelled back at him and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

"Too bad you didn't get to play," Ian hit me lightly on the arm and grinned.

"Just glad I got that guy before he sent someone to the hospital," I smiled easily and Ian laughed.

"Yeah, I know right?" A small blonde girl came up and asked Ian to dance and off they went. I looked down at Bella then at the living room that was starting to fill with people, silently asking if she wanted to dance.

She looked pointedly at me, and then rolled her eyes, "Really Edward. Did you forget that I'm the biggest klutz in the world? No way can I dance," She shook her head and crossed her arms defiantly and I had to smile at her.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Yes, fun until I poke someone's eye out and push over a line of congo-ers," She muttered so that I could only just barely hear her.

I raised my eyebrows, "What?"

"Seventh grade, father-daughter dance thing. I have no idea why Charlie thought it was a good idea because he's about as good a dancer as I am a football player."

I really don't think she could be _that_ bad, so using all that I had, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Please?"

I looked at her and willed her with my eyes to say yes.

She stared at me for a second and for a minute; I thought I had something on my face. Then she nodded slowly and said, "Fine, as long as you never do that again."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle me," As if it was simple as that.

I grinned in happy euphoria and dragged her to where the music was blaring and pulled her to me, and we began to dance.

She was hesitant at first, swaying slowly and not moving her feet at all, but when I placed my hands on her waist, she began to move more freely. I smiled into her hair as she moved closer and closer until one body could not possibly be separated from the other and she wound her hands up through her hair and into the air, her body shaking and shimmying. Our bodies worked in tandem and we complimented each other.

We (or at least I did) got lost in the moment and barely noticed when a slow song came on, weird for a college party, but our bodies slowly turned so she could wrap her arms around my neck and my own to snake around her waist. I leaned my head forward until our foreheads touched and I watched her as her eyes slid closed and she looked like she could've been asleep.

Then someone shouted to "Turn this shit off!" and the hyperactive music was back on. I led Bella out of the room and into the living room where everyone else was. 'Everyone' referring to Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. These guys are practically my family; I've known them since preschool and we just clicked.

I sat down on the sofa and pulled Bella down next to me and next to Alice. She leaned against me and I could smell her beautiful scent. I could smell that smell forever and never get tired of it. It was just so _Bella_.

Emmett and Rose looked like they were about to jump each other (I'm really surprised they lasted this long, what with the alcohol undoubtedly in their systems) and Alice seemed to have started a conversation with Bella about her outfit and was grinning like the mastermind hyena that she is. Jasper sat there nursing a beer and leaning back, watching Alice.

"Bella, you _have_ to come over more so I can dress you up! You can't go walking around in those dreadful sweatshirts and jeans anymore," Alice said with a slight curl to her lip.

"What's wrong with my clothes?!" Bella asked, incredulous and I chuckled, knowing Alice she was going to get a lashing about her fashion style. I'd gotten the same lecture. Twice.

"What's _wrong_?! Oh nothing, it just does _nothing_ for your figure and is old and ratty! How could you possibly wear the same thing twice?" Alice asked in horror and gestured to Bella's current outfit, "Now _this_ is something that suits you. Am I right, Rose?"

"Yeah, sure Alice," Rosalie nodded at Emmett and waved a hand distractedly at Alice, "Hey guys we're going to head out."

She grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him out, "Don't worry, we'll use protection!" Emmett shouted. He just had to say it. I could see it in his eyes as Rosalie smacked him shoulder and flushed slightly.

The rest of the night was spent being congratulated on either winning or punching that asshole in the nose. I grinned at both and would proceed to show them the tiny cuts and bruises on my knuckles for punching him so hard. I admit, I kind of felt bad for breaking his nose, but he sure was well enough to keep playing and hitting people. Every time someone approached me, I would introduce them to Bella. The guys were cool and the girls were catty. Bella played it all out smoothly, ignoring the stupid jabs sent her way. I was proud to call her my girlfriend.

At around twelve, the party was still raging but I could see Bella starting to wilt. I whispered in her ear if she wanted to go and she nodded slightly. Saying our good-byes to Alice, Jasper and a couple other people, we headed back out to my car. I unlocked the car, opened Bella's door and helped her in before going back around to the other side to get in my side.

When I got in and buckled, we headed off and on the way back, Bella fell asleep. I split my time driving between watching the road and sneaking peeks at her, sleeping soundly. I smiled lightly and when we got to our apartments, I carried her upstairs and she didn't even flutter an eyelid when I picked her up and carried her all the way to her floor. It was difficult getting out her key without dropping her, but I managed.

Finally I had laid her on her bed and managed to tuck her in. I leaned down and laid a light kiss on her forehead before turning to go.

Before I could, I felt a small hand on my wrist and turned around to see Bella groggily sitting up in her bed.

"Shh, go back to bed," I cooed at her and she rubbed her eyes. She's so cute.

"What? No Edward, don't go," She mumbled and I realized she was only half asleep, probably not even realizing what she was saying, "Stay here," She yawned and fell back against the pillows and started mumbling. I took this to mean she was in a deep sleep.

Shrugging, I shed my jeans and hesitated before walking out of the room to find a spare blanket and pillow before making camp on the couch. She had asked me to stay right?

Even though we had slept in the same bed last night, I didn't want to rush things with Bella and risk losing her. Our relationship was going pretty quickly and realized it wasn't that long ago that I had caught her after soccer practice. I smiled at the memory and got comfortable.

I fell asleep dreaming of a brown eyed princess who loved a green eyed prince.

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Life's been pretty hectic what with school and homework and all that fun crap. This week has been hectic and I was lucky if I go tin ten minutes of writing. Also, I've been a little more preoccupied with my other story at fiction press (notice that I've been talking about this a lot? I love it. :P) and other stories I write in my free time. But now I have a four day weekend, so hopefully I'll get a lot of writing in. Stay with me!**

**Thanks so much to **A is for Angel **(your reviews are so encouraging. I always want to go write a dozen chapters! I hope I don't dissapoint)**, kim **(I'll try? Am I dragging it out too much? To be honest, my brain works in overdrive and always wants to get straight to the drama, so I'm forcing myself to slow down with it all.), **Devoted reader 12, Can't Decode Me, **and **i LOVELOVELOVE it!!!!! **for reviewing!**

**By the way, I'm going to start replying to your reviews, so it would be really really nice if you would log in before you review so that I can respond to your review. **

**As always, don't forget to review!!**

**(psst, it's _right_ there!)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Twilightor any of the characters. Though I sure wish I did. Lucky Stephenie Meyer. I _did_ just rent the movie off iTunes though. It was too wide for my iPod screen though. :(**

**Anywayy... :)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

September turned into October which neared Halloween at an alarmingly fast pace. The month practically flew by and I found that it was October 22 and I still was without a costume. Alice had pestered me until I had agreed to attend this party she was having, and now I had to find a Halloween costume in nine days instead of being able to laze around on the couch and wait for trick-or-treaters to come by for candy. Yes, people _do_ trick-or-treat in apartments - or so I've been told.

"Edward, where are you?" I muttered to myself as I paced. It wasn't even five yet – when he said he'd pick me up – and I was nervous. Edward is never late, but for once, I was hoping he was.

We had gotten serious pretty quick. I had wanted to take it slow, but it was hard when Edward was so damn charming and handsome. It was so hard not to love his wit and gentlemanliness.

Yes, I said love.

I loved Edward, plain and simple. I knew it in the depths of my heart and I couldn't deny it. I know, a month seems so _fast_, how could I possibly know that I was in _love_? I can't explain it, the way he makes my heartbeat quicken, my face flush at the smallest smile, but something had clicked somewhere in the regions of my chest in the past couple weeks.

Tonight was the night I would tell him I loved him. I was so nervous. I had dressed a little fancily in my dark blue knee length dress and let Alice curl my hair, but dressed it down with pretty little flip flops (Alice approved) and a quirky headband. He had told me we were going out to eat (where, I've no idea. Edward must love to torture me with these never ending surprises) and then for a walk. I didn't know when I would let it slip that I was madly in love with the most handsome boy on campus (that I know of…though hardly anyone could beat him).

Finally, five o'clock rolled around and Edward knocked on my door, impeccable as usual. I wrenched open the door and gave him a nervous smile which he returned with the crooked one that made my knees weak.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked and linked my arm with his.

"Of course," I tried relaxing and felt my shoulders go farther from my ears. It's a start.

We were soon at the restaurant, _La Bella_, and his smile quirked at the name of it.

"Aw, too cute, Edward," I kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand and pulling him inside.

As soon as we were seated and we had ordered our food and got to talking.

"So Bella," Edward began, "Bella, Bella, Bella."

"Hmm?" I muttered around the food in my mouth.

"Well, in a couple of weeks, it's going to be Thanksgiving," He swallowed almost nervously and I swallowed my own food and looked at him.

"Yeah, it will be," I said slowly.

"And I was just wondering," He hedged a little bit, "If you'd like to come back to Washington with me to spend Thanksgiving break with me and my parents."

I stared at him.

I'm imagining things right? He didn't _really_ ask me to meet his parents. My mind is just making me feel better before I'm hopelessly rejected when I tell him I love him. Oh God. He's staring at me. What do I say?

_What do I say?!_

What, am I insane?! Say yes, Bella, _say yes!_ Nod, anything before he thinks you've lost all ability to speak and leaves!

"Uh," Great job, Bella, real smart move. I watch as his hopeful face crumbles into uncertainty and embarrassment, "I mean, of course!" I blushed scarlet and looked away. I heard his low chuckle and my face got even hotter.

"I'm glad. No need to be embarrassed though," He was still laughing. How embarrassing.

"Don't laugh at me!" I exclaimed and the waiter gave me a weird look when he returned and I felt my blush grow hotter.

He quieted down his laughing and we finished our dinner, talking about everything and anything. That's what's so great about Edward, he's easy to talk to and I never feel awkward around him. Embarrassed, yes, awkward no, it feels _right_. As cliché as that sounds.

Soon we found ourselves walking down a path to who knows where, my hand wrapped in his and my shoes were in my other letting my bare feet scrape the sidewalk. I looked up at him with his bronze hair and green eyes. It was so surreal that I would end up with him, and my heart fluttered that he had picked me. I really loved him and decided that now would be as good a time as ever. Honestly, I feel like I should wait for the perfect moment, but who knew when that would come?

"Edward I –" I didn't get to finish because suddenly his mouth was plastered to mine and his hands were on either side of my face. Slightly astonished, it took me a second to respond but then my hands were on his chest, feeling the dips and planes and moving my mouth with his. Every kiss with Edward was mind blowing, this one is no exception, "- love you," I breathed when the kiss was finished and that crooked smile was fixed back on his face.

EPOV

"- love you," I felt her breath whisper across my lips and her eyes slowly opened. My heart soared with her declaration and I couldn't believe she had just said that. I smiled at her, not trusting my voice to make any sound.

I turned and walked towards the field. In the middle of the field I had had Emmett and Jasper set up a blanket for stargazing (Emmett wouldn't stop making fun of me for being a sap…). I could feel her apprehensiveness and nerves since I hadn't responded. I honest to God wanted to tell her I loved her as well, but somehow, I couldn't get my lips to form words.

Silently, I pulled her down on the blanket and wrapped my arms around her. She tentatively rested her head on my shoulder and stared up at the unusually clear sky. I felt the tension rolling off of her, I can't honestly tell you why I'm not saying anything except for the fact that I'm tongue tied, so instead of saying anything, I kiss her.

I turn my head and press my lips to hers, shifting us so that slowly we're lying down on the blanket and my hands are cupping her face. Her lips are so soft and perfectly formed and our lips move together in some complicated dance until I ask her to open up for me and then it's our tongues doing the dance. Her hands weave into my unruly hair and my own finger her long locks.

Finally we're breaking apart and I'm trailing little kisses around her face until I finally land on her eyelids and whisper so softly only the wind and Bella could've heard me, "I love you too."

Her eyes open to see mine staring back and honest to God I melt a little bit. Her eyes are my favorite part, always full of emotion and depth. Right now they are full of wonder. Why? I'll never know, and I'll never know how I ended up with such a perfect girl.

"Bella, I love you," She smiles widely at me and I roll back onto my back to look at the stars. I point them out to her, Orion's belt, the Big Dipper, all the stars that are out that night and the story that goes along with them. At some point during this, her hand slips into mine and stays there all night long.

*******

I'm finally walking Bella to her door and she turns to give me a sheepish smile. The night was perfect, couldn't have gone any better. Bella would come visit my parents, and I felt so giddy inside like a little school girl.

What a crush to my male ego.

But I guess my ego will be fine as long as I've got Bella.

"I hope you had fun tonight," I say when she's looking for her keys and then the smile she gives me is sarcastic.

"Yes, Edward, because the man I love only just told me he loves me too. No, I think tonight was just okay," She rolled her eyes and I grinned. Only Bella.

I kiss her goodnight and whistle my way home, hands in pockets to across the street where I find no girls at the apartment for once and just Jasper and Emmett playing videogames.

"Long time no see, buddy!" Emmett shouts from the couch and I have to roll my eyes. I saw him right before I left to pick up Bella.

"Yeah, two whole Edward-less hours. I feel for you man," I tell him as I sit down next to them. Emmett grins and Jasper has a wry smile on his face.

"I know, pure torture. Edward, I missed you so much," He sighs dramatically and flops over so his legs are on Jasper's and his feet are hanging off the couch. His head is near me and he's looking at me upside-down with his hand on his forehead, "Oh Edward, wherefore art though Edward? What will I do without you? I love you! Let us elope and run off into the sunset!"

I burst out laughing because he looks so ridiculous and Jasper looks a little irked. Emmett just keeps staring at me with that creepy little smile on his face and eventually Jasper joins in my laughing. I give Jasper a look and he gets the message.

"One…two…three!" I shout and together we shove the giant idiot off the couch. He flails for a second on the floor before lying still, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth and his arms splayed out. Jasper and I just roll our eyes and leave the room.

"Hey, you can't leave me here!" We hear Emmett shout from the floor, "What if I was really dead? Then you just left a rotting corpse on the floor for the buzzards to eat!"

"Did you hear something, Jasper?" I cup my hand around my ear and grin at Jasper. He leans against the counter and crosses his arms.

"Nope, must be the wind, Edward," We chuckle when we hear Emmett groan from the ground as if he were dying. Emmett would make a really crappy actor.

I take a drink out of the fridge and just as I am about to take a drink, I am hit – _hard_ – on the back and the water splashes all over the front of my shirt and pants, my face, and even on Jasper. I freeze and all I can hear is Emmett's maniacal laughing.

"Oh. My. God. You should've seen your face!" Emmett coughs out between hysterical laughing. Like the _child_ he is, he's doubled over laughing and pointing at me and Jasper, both of us still frozen in shock. I definitely didn't see that one coming.

I see Jasper move his hand slowly towards the sink and the – detachable – faucet. Emmett is still laughing his ass off and doesn't notice anything. I slowly move out of the way as Jasper flicks the water on. Emmett's laughter starts to slow and looks questioningly at us just as Jasper whips the faucet out of the holder and sprays Emmett with the water.

"Shit!" He shouts and I throw the rest of my water bottle on him, "Damn, Rose got me this shirt for Christmas, she's gonna blow a gasket!" With that he glared at us and darted for the fridge, Jasper still spraying water at him. I grabbed as many bottles as I could carry and ran around the island, opening a bottle as I went.

Emmett threw about three bottles at me and I retaliated with my own bottled water, soaking through his shirt – which really, is a nice shirt. Poor Rose, she really is going to flip. Jasper tried to get the water to shoot out farther but when it wouldn't, he shoved it back into the sink, flipped it off and when he couldn't find anymore water bottles, he grabbed _coke_ bottles and shook them up, spraying the carbonated drink all over Emmett.

"Hey, two against one, no fair!" Emmett shouted, his previously white shirt now Coca-Cola brown. He and Jasper shared a look and my eyes widened, oh _shit_. Suddenly I'm bombarded with soda and water alike.

I duck under the island and swipe my drenched hair out of my face. I get back up and throw the remaining water at them. It hits them, but then I notice that they still have like five more bottles. They unscrew it and just as they're about to spray me with soda and water, I duck and the door opens.

There are two high-pitched shrieks that come from the door and when I look up, the grin slides from my face. Standing in the doorway are Alice and Rosalie, both now covered in water and coke and not looking too happy about it.

"We just. Wanted. Some _detergent_," Rosalie spits out, her voice low and dangerous. Alice looks up with murder in her eyes.

I stand up slowly and turn to face the other two and Jasper mouths, 'Run'.

When he did that, all hell broke loose. I darted around the counter – almost slipping and falling – and followed Emmett into the living room. Jasper, being the smartest, took cover in his room. Now why didn't I think of that? Alice followed Jasper down the hallway and was currently pounding on his door. Rosalie was stalking into the living room and Emmett went behind a couch and I ran around the coffee table. She took one look at me and then at Emmett's eyes peeking out behind the couch and ran at Emmett. He only had time to stand up before she was pulling on his ear and dragging him towards the kitchen.

"No, Rose, stop! Ow, let go of my ear!" He was begging, "Rosie, baby, it was an accident, we didn't mean to! Rose, stop, let go!"

She didn't respond and I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous image they made. Rosalie heard me laughing and turned back around to glare at me. I shut up. Before I knew it, my ear hurt and I was being dragged into the kitchen by the angry blonde.

Somehow Alice had brought Jasper out of his room as well and was currently glaring him down. If the situation were different, I'm would have laughed at the image of a 6' 3" man cowering in front of a little 4' 10" pixie. All though she did look pretty murderous. We _did_ ruin her dress.

"Jasper Whitlock," She started and Rosalie let go of our ears. Emmett rubbed his and I winced. I'm pretty sure she left a dent, "What made you _idiotic morons_ think that it would be a good idea to _throw water_ and _soda_ at each other, inside a house?!" She had started off low and dangerous, but that quickly escalated to a pitch only bats can hear.

"You soaked my brand new pants, and Emmett!" Rosalie started in on us too. It's amazing how they can be so chastising, like they're our mothers, "I got you this shirt for Christmas! You positively ruined it!" Emmett winced at this and I couldn't blame them. Right now, I'm so glad that Bella isn't here, "We came here to get _detergent_, but we end up getting soaked in _soda_. This is completely unacceptable!"

I saw Emmett open his mouth and my eyes widened in fear. Is the man dense?! "Why are you guys doing _laundry_ at ten at night?" He even had the balls to snort. Jasper and I just stared at him. I put my hands over my eyes and shook my head. Idiot.

"You know what Emmett?" Rosalie practically snarled. They are mad. _Really_, really mad, "I hope you enjoy an empty bed," And with that, she left the apartment. Emmett looked like she had stunned him with a taser.

"Wait, Rose, babe! I didn't mean it!" Emmett followed her out the door and I kind of felt bad for him, but really, it was his own fault he didn't know how to censor what came out of his mouth. Alice had taken to just glaring at the two of us and it was amazing how she was being so quiet. Alice is never quiet. She must be mad.

"You two, are the biggest idiots I have ever met," She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, "Not only did you make a mess of me and Rosalie, but look at the kitchen!" I took this as an opportunity to take in the surroundings. Jasper rubbed the back of his neck and we both surveyed the kitchen. Dang, it really _is_ a mess. The floors were sopping wet and so were the counters and even some pictures that Alice had hung up around the kitchen. There was a broken plate on the floor and a shattered pot that had held a flower. The dirt from said pot was all over the counter and floor. The sink was going to overflow in a second because Jasper had left the faucet on. He reached over and flicked it off.

"Hey Edward you- Woah, what _happened_?" We all turned and saw Bella standing in the door holding my jacket. Her eyes were huge and her jaw had dropped open, "Um, did a hurricane happen in just your apartment?"

"Yes, I call it hurricane idiot," Alice muttered then fluttered over to Bella's side, "What brings you our side of the mountain?"

Bella held up my jacket and looked questioningly at me, "Um, you forgot your jacket, Edward," I smiled apologetically and walked over to take it from her, "You don't have to tell me what happened. I'm not even sure I want to know," She stopped me when I started to explain. Honestly, I'm pretty grateful she did, because it's kind of embarrassing.

"Come on in, Bella. You can help me yell at the morons," Alice glared once more at us and Bella noticed her wet dress and hair and laughed nervously.

"I um, would, but I'm pretty sure I'd break something or one of you," This made Alice grin and took her hand.

"Come on Bella!" She exclaimed and dragged her in. This is just great, Alice is going to recruit my girlfriend to yell at me. And then she'll probably take her shopping. At 10:25 at night. I sighed and smiled apologetically at Bella. Now I feel bad for her, "I'll need all the help I can get!"

"No really, I've got to go," Bella took one look at Alice's pleading face and then turned to me, "Edward, that was uh, very moronic of you. How could you?"

All I could do was laugh at her face because she looked pretty uncertain, "Let's go Bella, I'll walk you back downstairs," She looked pretty grateful and waved good-bye to Alice and Jasper. Now Jasper's all by himself to deal with the little sprite. I can hear her go off again as I walk her back downstairs.

"Sorry about that," I start when we're in the elevator, "Emmett, Jazz, and I got a little…enthusiastic and made a mess. We accidentally sprayed Rosalie and Alice when they opened the door and now they're pissed. And now we have a mess of a kitchen."

She laughed and I had to smile, "I can see that. Don't worry about it, I'll distract Alice for you tomorrow by taking her shopping," She grinned and it was my turn to laugh. I'm sure that would distract Alice pretty efficiently.

I walked her to just outside her building because I didn't want to go yet, "And you thought the date was over when I left you at the door didn't you?" I teased, "You just didn't know that I had purposely left my jacket with you so I could see you more."

Her smile was soft now as she stood on tip-toe to give me a small kiss on the lips, "See you tomorrow, Edward."

I watched her walk into the building before turning and walking back to my own apartment. When I reached the doors to my own apartment building, I saw Emmett leaning against the wall.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked him and backtracked to look at his forlorn face.

"Rose is making me do her laundry for the next week _and_ she said that I have to sleep alone until I make it up to her!" He whined and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. That would cause Emmett grief.

"Let's go, Em, I'm sure Rose'll be back before you know it," I pat him on the shoulder and he follows me inside.

"Well I sure as hell ain't sharing with you, man," He comments, "I love you man, but I just don't go that way."

"Don't worry, Emmett, I wasn't offering."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So so so sorry it's taking me so long to update on this story! This chapter totally veered off what I had started it off with. Don't ask me why Bella was so calculated about her 'I love you' declaration and why Edward was so silent; it's just how it is *shrugs*. Sorry if you don't like it, but I hope you do. :) I'll try to get the next chapter out a.s.a.p.! **

**Thanks so much to **Devoted reader 12**,** imaprettyduckie95**, **Can't Decode Me**, **A is for Angel**, **mikacullen16**, **Wallis K.** (you'll just have to wait an see. no promises!), and **iknow **(really? well you learn something new everyday!) for reviewing! It means a lot to me. :)**

**Yeah, I know some of these reviews weren't for the previous chapter, but I just got them after posting the last chapter so I put them all together here. I got to thank y'all for them somehow! Without reviews, I'd probably put off updating more often. Don't get me wrong, I love writing this story, I'm just a horrible procrastinator. **

**If you look down, there's a little button that says 'Review this Story/Chapter'. Press it. You know you wanna...**

**;)**


	10. Chapter 9

Once Upon a Love Story

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Halloween. You either party it up, or go door to door for candy, or sit at home and give out little candies to the dressed up boys and girls. Me? I wish I could do the last option, but no, being friend with Alice Brandon does leave that option up for even _considering_. Instead, I'm left sitting in a chair in her bathroom (this seems to be a regular occurrence doesn't it?) and letting her have at it with my hair and make-up.

The party was originally to be at the guys' apartment but after the havoc they created, all their electrical appliances went haywire and they have to buy all new stuff. Their floors are tinged brown now. Their parents? Not too happy. Don't even get me started on the landlord.

So now Rosalie and Alice are hosting the party and the two were in a rush to make sure everyone got the notice and that everything was set up right. Of course it was decorated perfectly; how could it not with Alice being the one in charge of it. I myself had brought over some food and Rosalie had dealt with costumes and invitees. The guys were strictly told to not touch anything- especially the drinks and food.

"Alright, perfect," Alice declared and stepped away to examine her work. Rosalie had thought it would be a good idea for the three of us to dress alike (she had finally warmed up a little bit to me) and we all were to be dressed up as vampires. My hair was straightened out and my face paler than usual with bright red lips and heavy eyeliner. A – _short –_ black dress was thrown at me and Alice handed me my 'fangs', "Put this on and don't forget your teeth!"

Alice herself was wearing a blood red shirt and a black skirt, her make-up was done up much like mine and her teeth were already in. I thought she looked the part perfectly as well as Rosalie. I thought I just looked ridiculous and out of place, but decided to just go with it.

I slip into the dress and slide my feet into the heels Alice wrongly assumed I'd be able to walk in. I take a few steps and am surprised when I don't fall. I grin and walk to the door. Of course, I wobble and almost fall, but once the door is open, Edward is there to help me walk without making a fool of myself.

"Don't you dare let go of me," I warn him quietly and look him up and down. Edward was a baseball player, Jasper was a cowboy (how appropriate) and Emmett is a-

I almost burst out laughing, but just contented myself with a large grin because there was Emmett dressed up as a giant bear. He had the ears and the nose along with a bear costume. Rosalie had the biggest smile I'd ever seen and people were giving him odd looks. Emmett would.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Edward told me and squeezed my arm, "I see you've noticed Emmett's costume."

A laugh bubbled out of me, "Yeah, how come your costume isn't that crazy?" I mock scoffed and plucked the baseball cap off his head, placing it on my own. Alice scowled at that.

"Because I'm not as big an idiot as Emmett," Came his retort and I smiled at that, "I don't think vampires and baseball go together, Bells. I'm sure that wouldn't work out too well," And with that, he took his hat back.

"_This_ vampire would trip all over the place and destroy a town," I told him and he took me into their kitchen to grab some of the food out of the fridge and put it on the counter. People were just arriving and Alice was so excited she was practically bouncing off the walls.

And so the party began.

*******

It was a couple hours later that Edward finally persuaded me to dance with him. I had avoided it all night and apparently couldn't forever. Sure I had danced at the last party we went too, but I wasn't wearing the monster heels Alice had made me wear tonight. As he pulled me towards the living room, I did a little twirl under his arm and then he pulled me close.

I nervously shuffled until Edward breathed out a chuckle in my ear and I calmed into the music. We swayed and moved together like our bodies were in tune. Edward and I were so in sync, and even with the bass pumping through us, I could place my hand on his heart and easily feel it beat in time with mine. I could never be able to explain how connected we were, like our souls were made like puzzle pieces, fitting only with each other. I never want to lose this.

I nearly tripped about ten times, but that didn't stop Edward from holding tight to me. The music stopped and everyone turned towards the stereo where Rosalie had her hand on the volume control and Alice was grinning and bouncing up and down.

"Hello, and thank you for coming to my-" Rosalie sent her a scathing glance and Alice pouted, "Rosalie and my Halloween party!" There was a smattering of clapping and people looked confused as to what Alice was getting at. Emmett hooted and people laughed at the giant jumping bear. Edward chuckled and shook his head, apparently he knew what they were doing, "Anyways, so part of tonight is a costume contest. The prize is … well I won't tell you," She giggled when everyone groaned.

"So if you think your costume is magnificent, or someone else's is, there'll be a box over there for entries and voting. Good luck!" Rosalie finished for her, grinning as some moved towards the small boxes and slips of paper.

"Alice would," Edward breathed and chuckled again, dragging me towards the kitchen where there was food. I had made/brought a variation of food ranging from chips and dip to hors d'voeures. Alice had been positively delighted and Rosalie had looked actually excited. Right now, all the fancy foods were out, Rosalie informed me that the 'one syllable' foods will be out later when everyone is nice and drunk. I had laughed at that. Rosalie hadn't.

Edward dipped a little shrimp into the sauce I had made and popped into his mouth. He chewed for a little bit and I watched him in anticipation. Then he closed his eyes and moaned, "Bella, that was amazing," I grinned at that, glad he enjoyed it.

Emmett came over and tried one as well, then turned to me, grinning, "Almost orgasmic, eh Eddie?" He elbowed him in the ribs and Edward winced while I flushed bright red, "Aha, my job here is done," He then turned around and walked away, quick as he had come. Well, that was weird.

I cleared my throat, "I'm glad you like it. I didn't know what they wanted me to make so I made or brought pretty much anything," Shrugging, I took my own piece of shrimp and ate it. Mm, if I don't say so myself, this sauce is pretty good. A hand crawled up Edward's shoulder, and it most definitely was not mine. _This_ hand had long red claws and it's skin was perfectly tanned, despite it being October.

"Edward," The hand's owner purred, "Long time, no see."

We both looked up to see a woman with immaculate blonde curls and a flirtatious look on her face. She was gorgeous, of course and I immediately felt myself turning green. And it wasn't because I was feeling sick. Although my stomach did toss a bit at the fact that she knew Edward.

"Tanya," Edward said coolly, and gently removed her hand from his shoulder, turning around and wrapping his arm around my waist. Tanya's eyes flashed to his hand, "It has been a long time. How are you?"

"Oh, _quite_ lonely," She continued to stare at his hand on my waist, but then flicked her eyes up to his and a smirk appeared on her lips, "But it's _so_ good to be back at school and see you again," She even had the nerves to wink at him. My temper flared.

"Hi, Tanya, I'm Bella, Edward's _girlfriend_," I said as sugar sweetly as I could and put a _lot_ of emphasis on 'girlfriend'. The bitch had to back off. Edward gave me a surprised look, and then smirked at Tanya, "So nice to meet you. How do you know Edward?"

She frowned when I said girlfriend, and then looked me up and down. The smirk reappeared on her lips and apparently she deemed me beneath her, "Oh, Edward and I go _way_ back. Our parents are good friends, so we see each other a lot," There was obviously something more to what she said, but I didn't pay attention to it. So she was prettier than me. I can acknowledge that, and I admit, it did intimidate me a bit, but the look on Edward's face didn't make me jealous of this woman.

"So, Edward, how's soccer going? Head of the JV team, huh?" She reached out and pet his arm. Literally _pet_ it.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned to Edward, "I'm going to go find Alice, okay?" He nodded and looked warily at Tanya.

"You know, I think I'm going to come with you," I grinned at that. Score one for Bella, zip for Tanya.

Tanya whipped out a pout, "Oh, but _Edward_, I really want to catch up with you!" He gave her a wary look and I laughed at that. Edward obviously didn't want to be near her, let alone talk to her. I had been nervous that these two had some sort of past or something and I would be left behind, but from his reactions to her, that didn't seem so likely.

I sent a smirk his way and walked away, Tanya gripped his arm so he couldn't get away and he gave me a bewildered look that obviously read 'WHAT THE FUCK'. I grinned in response and gave him a wave. I'm sure you're thinking that that was _the_ stupidest thing to do, but I trusted Edward, and even though she was way pretty and older and pretty and knew Edward for a long time and…

…I'm starting to think that was a bad idea.

Before I could turn around and go find Edward again, I'm yanked by the arm and I whip around to find Alice turning me around. I stumble slightly and then right myself.

"What, Alice?" I ask her, a little annoyed and glance over my shoulder. The giant group of people are in my way though and I can't see a thing.

"Bella!" She exclaims and motions to the guy standing next to her, "This is James! He's new around here so I thought I'd introduce him to some people. James, this is Bella," A grin split her face, obviously glad she was being a good hostess.

I waved at him and he smiled. There was something oddly familiar about the guy, but I couldn't quite place it…

"Very nice to meet you, Bella," His voice was smooth and low, something _highly_ familiar about it, but I still couldn't remember where I'd heard it. He lifted my hand and placed a kiss on its knuckles, "So pleased to meet you."

I frowned at him. There was something off about him. His appearance was so nondescript, he wasn't handsome, but he wasn't ugly. He was just so…_average_. It was kind of disconcerting; his close cropped brown hair, his average height, average build, average, average, average. There was something in his eyes though, something almost feral.

Wracking my brain, I tried to remember where I knew him from. I simply could not remember and it bothered me to no end. I gave up though and stood by as he and Alice had a conversation about something or other, inserting my own words whenever I could, but Alice seemed dead set on being the considerate hostess and soon dragged off the guy to introduce him to some other people. I shrugged and gave up on placing him. I'd figure it out eventually. Maybe.

Turning around, I went into the kitchen to look for Edward again, but couldn't find him anywhere. I bumped into Jasper who was himself looking for Alice. I pointed him in the right direction and he grinned his thanks.

Eventually, I just plopped down on the couch next to Emmett and Rosalie who were playing some card game. How they did that in the middle of a party escapes me.

"How antisocial of you," I told them.

"Any sevens?" Rosalie asked him and Emmett smirked.

"Go fish," he answered and I rolled my eyes and plucked the seven he had from his hand and giving it to Rosalie, "Hey! Bella, what was that for!"

"Let's call it even," I smirked right back at him and he grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," He promptly ruffled my hair and I'm sure if Alice had seen she would've slapped him. I flashed my fake fangs at him and hissed, "Oh, I'm so scared. Hey Rose, got any queens?"

"Go fish. So enjoying the party, Bella?" Rosalie asked me as Emmett huffed and grabbed a card from the pile between them.

"Of course. I can't believe you guys are having a costume contest at a college party. I'm sure the guests only expected beer and dancing."

"Yeah, well, Alice _did_ plan it," We both rolled our eyes and found the over exuberant pixie hopping up and down next to the voting boxes, Jasper practically having to push her down lest she literally bounce off the walls.

"Come _on_, Rose, let's play!" Emmett whined.

"Why _are_ you guys playing Go Fish at a party anyway?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Because it's only the best card game ever!" Emmett exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air and flashing Rosalie his hand.

"You're an idiot, McCarty," Rosalie told him and then pat him on the head when he pouted. Of course I had to laugh at him because Emmett is just so…Emmett. You just can't help but laugh.

"Anyway, have you guys seen Edward?" They both shook their heads and I stood up just as the music switched off once more. There was a collective groan throughout the apartment, but Alice just grinned.

"Damn it, I told her to wait for me," Rosalie cursed and stood up to go stand by Alice. Emmett promptly swiped all her cards and matched hers with his.

"Hi, everyone!" Alice waved and some even waved back, "Voting has closed and now we're going to introduce our winners! In third place…" I didn't even hear her as I scanned the room for Edward. I felt bad for leaving him with the witch and thought it was about time to save him. Getting up, I left Emmett on the couch and wandered around the room, looking for him and asking if anyone knew where he was.

"And in first, we have…" I didn't hear the name or even the applauding I'm sure came. My senses focused on one thing and one thing only: Edward making out with Tanya.

My blood boiled and I wanted to hit someone- namely a curly blonde with blood red fingernails. The bitch succubus. I'm going to kill her. No, first I'm going to torture her, _then_ she will die a long painful death.

_Bitch_.

I stood there for a little while longer, then marched over to where the two were lip locked. I noticed that Edward's eyes were wide open and _very_ shocked. Since his eyes were open, he noticed me and, if possible, they widened even more and he tried to shove her off him as nicely as possible. Once I got to them, I saw that Tanya's expression was more than triumphant and she was about to say something when I turned her around and promptly hit her as hard as I could.

Now this wasn't some sissy back-handed bitch slap that they pull in movies. No, this was a full on fist to the face, definitely a broken nose kind of thing. I'm sure my knuckles didn't look to pretty, but I sure as hell did feel better. Edward looked alarmed and the little bitch was grasping her nose and squealing and sending me death glares and it was just too much. I laughed. I full on laughed. I gripped my stomach and doubled over in the peals of laughter that left my mouth. By now, people were staring and I couldn't help it. I laughed.

I'm sure I sound insane, but she looked so petulant and I felt like the next words out of her mouth would be, 'this isn't the end!' or 'wait until my _father_ hears about this!' and I laughed. I laughed, long and hard.

Still giggling, I said, "Please, please just leave. You're a bitch. That's all. Good-bye," She just stared at me like I was insane, "Look, I don't feel like dealing with you right now, but if I _ever_ see you kissing Edward again, I will _not_ just punch you. I'll sic Emmett on your scrawny ass."

One more glare directed my way and then she scampered off somewhere. People were still staring, some even had chips half-poised to their mouths. Was it 'one syllable' food time already?

Then Emmett walked over and stood in front of me, "Okay, okay, shows over. Y'all better stop staring, or she'll sic me on your scrawny asses," Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was grinning and found it hilarious. People tittered and snickered at the giant bear that was telling them to stop staring.

Emmett turned and winked, giving us a thumbs-up, "I got your backs, guys. Don't worry 'bout it," And then he walked away. Emmett would.

"Bella?" The musical voice that I adored had confusion and…_fear_ in it. Was he afraid? Of what? Me? That's _highly_ laughable.

"Yes, Edward?" I turned back around and saw him with his hands shoved in his pockets and looking at me uncertainly.

"Aren't you- aren't you mad?" His little baseball hat was askew, his bronze hair sticking out from underneath, looking even more unruly than normal.

I sighed, "Yes, I am mad," He looked sheepish and down at the floor, "But not at you," His head was brought up to look at me like I was insane. Maybe I am. Who knows? "I trust you, Edward. It's Tanya that I don't trust. I shouldn't have left you with her. I should've known she'd pull something like this, because honestly, did she look like someone that would respect the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing? I think not."

Edward chuckled and brought his hand to hold my chin, "Bella, as delighted as I am to know you are not mad at me, this is not your fault. Tanya kissed me," He shrugged, "I've known she had a crush on me since forever, and I should've seen this coming. I didn't even stop her," His jaw set and his green eyes became hard, "I should've _done_ something, pushed her away sooner, maybe if I hadn't been so nice she would've lost interest, maybe if I'd-"

The idiot was so intent on blaming himself, so I held up my own hand and smashed it against his mouth, "Edward, shut up," And then I removed my hand to place it on his neck and drag his mouth down to mine. I kissed him with a slight furrow to my brow, kissing him full and deep. His arms wrapped tentatively around my waist to drag me closer.

After a few moments, he pulled away and I said, "Why are you so intent on blaming yourself, huh? Do you _want_ me to sock you in the face?"

A sly grin appeared on his face, and he replied with, "No, but I do want you to do that again."

And we did.

A lot.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Yay! Halloween on Easter! I can finally drink ice tea and eat popcorn! Gah, giving that up for Lent was so difficult...**

**Btw, happy Easter! And Passover to all my Jewish readers. :)**

**Look at how speedy fast I got this one up. I really wanted it out on Easter because holidays are fun like that. I hope you guys like it.**

**Thanks so so so much to **rosalie123**, **catlover09**, **Jace Nox**, **A is for Angel **(thanks for the clarification. :)), **Wallis K.**, **Tyler Arianna**, **MelMel1223**, **amobutterfly25**, **Can't Decode Me**, **TheMagicalCarrot **(hope you didn't go mad :P), and **..** for reviewing! Eleven reviews! That made me happy. :) Thank you guys soo much. **


	11. Please read SO sorry!

**Wow, I never thought I'd be writing one of these…**

**…**

**Anyway. I would sincerely like to apologize for the…I don't even want to count how long it's been, but just for the long delay. I desperately wish I wasn't writing this, but I just want to let you guys know that this story is really kicking my ass. I pretty much just starting writing randomly with no rhyme or reason or even a plot which is one of the worst things an author can do unless you know without a doubt in your mind how your stories going to go. Because of that I'm having major writer's block and this story just doesn't give me that much appeal anymore which I hate because I know I've got readers out there who would like to see this finished. To be honest, so do I. I hate it when authors start stories and then just leave them unfinished forever, so I promise to have this finished…eventually. Right now I'm also working on three other stories (not all fanfiction, though one is and I'm hoping to post it here soon because I kind of love it. No worries, this one's plotted out chapter for chapter) so this one will most likely take a back seat and if you guys can be patient, I promise it will be finished. Hopefully sooner rather than later.**

**I hope that because of the long delay I haven't run any of you off and I hope that you would put me on author alert so that you'll know when I post my other story (hopefully soon!). If any of you want to talk plot with me that would be majorly helpful. Send me a PM or a review and it would just make my day. What I would _really_ appreciate, though, is that none of you ream me out for this. Please no flames at me about what a bad author I am or yelling at me for not updating soon or for writing this note, because believe me, I know.**

**So if you've stayed with me this whole long god awful apology/AN, thank you and I'm so sorry. Forgive me? Help?**

**-WhataLovelyPenName.**

**Yeah, sorry if you thought this was a chapter and were sorely disappointed.**


End file.
